Tempête amoureuse dans le monde du go
by Kurootaku
Summary: Sai revient à la vie, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hikaru et de son entourage.  Couples : Hikaru/Akira, Sai/Koyo Toya, Ogata/Isumi, Yashiro/Yeong-Ha Ko.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru fut réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable.

- Il faut vraiment que je change de sonnerie, marmonna-t-il, à moitié endormi.

Il était d'autant plus furieux d'avoir été interrompu aussi brutalement dans son rêve que Sai lui était à nouveau apparu, ses longs cheveux d'ébène flottant avec grâce derrière lui. Il décrocha néanmoins.

- _Moshi moshi_, dit-il d'une voix agressive.

- Shindo ? répondit une voix familière.

- Toya, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore là ? Tu es malade ? Les matchs vont bientôt commencer.

- Hein ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Neuf heures moins le quart.

- Quoi ? J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et se leva d'un bond. Il sauta dans ses habits, dévala l'escalier et cria « J'y vais ! » à sa mère tout en se ruant à l'extérieur. Il arriva à la Nihon Ki-in à neuf heures piles, essoufflé par sa course effrénée dans les rues de Tokyo. Il vit Akira lui faire signe mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller lui parler. Il s'installa face à son adversaire, déjà concentré sur le match à venir.

- Il est l'heure, veuillez commencer.

- Bonne partie, déclara son partenaire d'une voix solennelle.

- Bonne partie, répondit Hikaru sur le même ton.

* * *

- J'abandonne.

- Merci pour la partie.

Akira se leva et se dirigea vers son rival, absorbé par la partie qu'il disputait et serrant de toutes ses forces son éventail. Il s'agenouilla pour observer la fin du match. Hikaru était sur le point de gagner, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Akira se releva et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé. Son rival le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard dans le hall d'entrée de la Nihon Ki-in.

- Belle partie, Shindo.

- Merci. Je suis désormais capable de te battre, Toya, fais attention.

- N'exagérons rien, lança Akira d'un ton moqueur.

L'ironie mordante de la remarque cingla Hikaru comme un fouet. Il se sentit bouillir de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je n'ai pas un niveau assez élevé pour te vaincre ?

- Exactement. Tu as beau être très fort, tu ne m'as pas encore rattrapé.

- Très bien, faisons une partie maintenant ! À moins que tu aies peur de te faire humilier...

- C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur. D'accord, allons au club de go.

* * *

- J'ai perdu.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas encore me battre.

- Chaque jour, le fossé qui nous sépare s'amenuise. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, répliqua Hikaru, vexé.

- N'empêche que je suis plus fort que toi pour le moment.

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Analyse la partie au lieu de me rabaisser !

L'analyse du match ne fit qu'amplifier la dispute amorcée. Soudain, la sonnerie du portable d'Hikaru interrompit leur débat animé.

- _Moshi moshi_. _Okaasan_ ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Dépêche-toi, je suis occupé ! Quoi ? Tu es sûre ? J'arrive tout de suite !

Hikaru raccrocha et se leva.

- Où vas-tu, Shindo ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Akira d'une voix inquiète, étonné par la fébrilité de son rival.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Toya. Il faut que j'y aille, excuse-moi ! répondit Hikaru en s'élançant vers la sortie.

Resté seul, Akira rangea les pierres. Il était déçu qu'Hikaru soit parti aussi précipitamment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait un pincement au cœur lorsque le jeune homme aux mèches blondes quittait le club, le laissant seul face au goban. Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve des sentiments plus forts que la rivalité et l'amitié pour lui ? _Masaka_ ! Il chassa cette pensée ridicule de son esprit et rentra chez lui.

* * *

- _Tadaima_ !

- Ton ami t'attend dans ta chambre, répondit sa mère.

Hikaru se précipita à l'étage. Comme l'avait annoncé sa mère, dans sa chambre était installé un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène et au doux visage.

- Sai ! C'est toi ? Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! s'écria Hikaru en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hikaru !

Les deux amis, fous de joie, pleuraient de bonheur. Lorsque l'effusion cessa et qu'ils se furent remis de leurs émotions, Hikaru posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie, Sai ?

- J'ai eu droit à une seconde chance.

- C'est formidable ! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué ! J'aurais dû te laisser jouer toutes mes parties !

- Tes paroles me touchent beaucoup, Hikaru, mais je pense que tu as eu raison de jouer à ma place.

- Que dirais-tu de jouer une partie maintenant ?

- _Yatta_ !

* * *

- Tu as l'air bien sombre, Akira, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'ex-Meijin, à la fois surpris et inquiet de l'attitude de son fils.

La remarque fit rougir Akira et le sortit de sa torpeur.

- Non, père, tout va bien, bredouilla-t-il, confus. Pardonnez-moi.

Comment aurait-il pu lui avouer que son esprit torturé ne pouvait se détacher de Shindo ? Pour la première fois, il avait hâte que la leçon se termine pour téléphoner à son rival, dont il mourait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles. Le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini et chaque minute lui paraissait une éternité.

Lorsque la leçon prit fin, il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Les mains tremblantes, il composa, non sans mal, le numéro d'Hikaru. Quelques sonneries plus tard, il entendit sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Moshi moshi_.

- Shindo ? C'est Toya à l'appareil.

- Ah, salut, Toya ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- En fait, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien, tu es parti si précipitamment tout à l'heure !

- Oui, _daijobu_, _shinpai nai yo_. Je...

Hikaru hésita. Devait-il lui parler de Sai ou était-ce encore trop tôt ?

- Shindo ? Tu es là ?

- Toya, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te révéler, mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne d'autre que ton père.

- Mon père ? Pourquoi ? Il est concerné ?

- En quelque sorte...

- Très bien, je te le promets. C'est à quel sujet ?

- Sai.

Le cœur d'Akira se mit à battre plus vite. Au sujet de Sai ? Hikaru allait-il enfin tout lui raconter, comme il le lui avait promis ?

- Je t'écoute, Shindo.

- Sai a décidé de montrer son vrai visage à ton père.

- C'est vrai ? C'est formidable ! Quand pouvez-vous venir ?

- Demain soir, ça irait ?

- Je pense que oui. Je demanderai à mon père et je confirmerai. Dans ce cas, ça signifie que tu connais Sai.

- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas Sai.

- Tu es son élève ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Pas étonnant que tu aies fait des progrès aussi rapides ! Bon, je vais de ce pas annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon père. Il va être heureux, lui qui cherche Sai inlassablement. Je te rappelle tout à l'heure concernant demain soir.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure, Toya.

Hikaru raccrocha et se tourna vers Sai en souriant.

- Tu vas peut-être pouvoir jouer une vraie partie avec Toya Meijin demain soir ! Tu devrais être content, toi qui en rêvais.

- Je suis indiciblement heureux, répondit Sai, les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors, que penses-tu de mon jeu ? J'ai fait des progrès, hein ?

- Oui, tu as énormément progressé en mon absence, je suis fier de toi, Hikaru.

Le portable d'Hikaru sonna à nouveau. Akira lui confirma que son père était libre le lendemain. D'autre part, l'ex-Meijin les invitait tous deux à dormir chez lui, ce qu'Hikaru accepta après avoir longuement hésité.

* * *

Toya Meijin ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Après avoir vainement cherché son mystérieux adversaire, voilà que son identité allait enfin lui être révélée ! L'identité du Sai d'internet... Il avait du mal à y croire. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler le dieu du go ? Son impatience bouillonnait en lui, véritable tempête intérieure.

Il se leva et se dirigea à tâtons vers la cuisine, en quête d'un verre d'eau. La fraîcheur bienfaisante du liquide apaisa quelque peu le feu qui le dévorait. Il retourna se coucher et ferma les yeux, attendant le sommeil. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour affronter Sai. Cette pensée le conforta dans sa décision et il finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

- J'espère que Shindo ne s'est pas perdu...

Akira commençait à s'inquiéter du retard d'Hikaru. Il sortit dans la rue pour guetter son arrivée. Au bout de cinq minutes, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui téléphoner, il l'aperçut au loin, marchant aux côtés d'un bishonen aux longs cheveux de jais. Il lui fit signe et son rival lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Quelques instants plus tard, Hikaru le rejoignit.

- Salut, Toya !

- Tu es en retard, Shindo.

- Oui... Désolé. Je te présente Fujiwara no Sai.

- Enchanté, Fujiwara-san.

- Moi de même, Toya-kun, répondit Sai en souriant, dévoilant des dents à la blancheur éclatante.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois et Akira prévint son père de l'arrivée des deux invités. Le cœur battant, Toya Meijin s'avança à leur rencontre. Lorsqu'il vit Sai, il eut le souffle coupé : il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un jeune homme d'une telle beauté.

- Toya-sama, c'est un honneur pour moi, déclara Sai en s'inclinant avec respect.

Et pour couronner le tout, il était d'une politesse exquise !

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Fujiwara-san, répondit l'ex-Meijin avec une émotion contenue. Entrez, je vous en prie. Comment vas-tu, Shindo-kun ?

- Bien, merci, bredouilla Hikaru.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon.

- Fujiwara-san, me ferez-vous l'honneur de jouer une partie avec moi ? demanda Toya Meijin.

- Avec grand plaisir, Toya-sama.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux autour du goban et firent nigiri. Ce fut Sai qui obtint les pierres noires.

- Bonne partie.

- Bonne partie.

Hikaru et Akira s'assirent non loin de là afin d'observer le déroulement de la partie, qui promettait d'être passionnante.

* * *

- J'abandonne.

- Merci pour la partie.

- Fujiwara-san, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas professionnel alors que vous avez le niveau d'un Honinbo ?

Sai blêmit, ne sachant que répondre. Fort heureusement, Hikaru vint à son secours.

- Quelle partie magnifique !

- Oui, très belle partie, approuva Akira.

L'épouse de l'ex-Meijin fit alors son entrée dans le salon et salua les invités.

- Le dîner est prêt.

- Très bien, nous analyserons la partie après le repas, dit Toya Meijin en se levant.

Les autres l'imitèrent et ils passèrent tous à table. Lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés, Toya Meijin et Sai procédèrent à l'analyse de leur partie tandis qu'Hikaru et Akira disputaient un match dans la chambre de ce dernier. À la fin de la partie – qui se solda par la victoire d'Akira et la dispute habituelle – les deux garçons regagnèrent le salon, où Toya Meijin et Sai s'affrontaient une nouvelle fois en buvant du thé. Le vainqueur fut Sai, ce qui ne surprit personne.

- Décidément, je ne peux pas vous vaincre, Fujiwara-san, déclara l'ex-Meijin d'un ton résigné. Mais peu importe ; c'est déjà un grand honneur pour moi de jouer contre vous. Vous êtes un adversaire exceptionnel. Si, un jour, vous devenez professionnel, on vous surnommera « l'invincible », comme Shusaku Honinbo.

Sai rougit et l'assura que c'était un honneur pour lui aussi.

- Il est tard et je suis un peu fatigué, je l'avoue, reprit Koyo Toya peu après. Mon épouse va vous montrer la chambre d'ami.

- Merci beaucoup, Toya-sama, répondit Sai en s'inclinant.

- Shindo-kun, je suppose que tu préfères dormir avec Akira ? Je te laisse choisir, ajouta l'ex-Meijin.

- _Ano_, _wakaranai_..., bafouilla Hikaru, décontenancé.

- Tu peux dormir avec moi, Shindo, intervint Akira, sautant sur l'occasion. Comme ça, Fujiwara-san aura le lit pour lui tout seul.

- D'accord, soupira Hikaru, un peu inquiet à l'idée de laisser Sai seul.

Sai devina les réticences d'Hikaru et tenta de le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Hikaru, je peux très bien dormir seul.

Hikaru abdiqua et suivit son rival jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis qu'Akiko Toya emmenait Sai.

Les deux garçons se changèrent avant d'aller se coucher.

- Bonne nuit, Toya, marmonna Hikaru, qui commençait déjà à s'assoupir.

- Shindo, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Quel est ton lien avec Fujiwara-san ? Vous vous appelez tous les deux par vos prénoms, alors je suppose que vous êtes très proches.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? répliqua Hikaru d'un ton moqueur.

Akira mourait d'envie de répondre oui, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

- Oui, nous sommes très proches. Tu es satisfait ?

- C'est un peu vague...

- Il est à la fois mon maître et mon ami.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé de lui avant. Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

- C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai plus tard.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Akira, dépité. Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit.

Sai, de son côté, n'éprouva aucune difficulté à s'endormir, contrairement à Toya Meijin, qui, malgré sa fatigue, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Il ne cessait de rejouer mentalement ses parties contre Sai. Au bout d'un moment, seule l'image du jeune homme resta gravée dans son esprit. Sa beauté, son extrême courtoisie, sa gentillesse désarmante, tout chez lui l'avait séduit ; il ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher. Il se rendit compte que lorsqu'il pensait à lui, son cœur battait plus vite. Se pouvait-il que lui, Toya Meijin, fût attiré par un autre homme ? _Masaka_ ! Et pourtant... Le bishonen ne le laissait pas indifférent, il ne pouvait le nier. Cette pensée l'inquiéta et il tenta de se raisonner. Les émotions de la soirée devaient être pour beaucoup dans ces sentiments, qui disparaîtraient sans aucun doute après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Akira s'éveilla avant Hikaru. Il regarda l'heure : sept heures. À côté de lui, son rival dormait paisiblement. Akira contempla son visage serein. Il le trouvait décidément de plus en plus beau, à tel point qu'il mourait d'envie de caresser les soyeuses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le front. Au moment où il tendit la main vers lui, Hikaru ouvrit les yeux. Akira retira sa main plus vite que s'il s'était brûlé à la flamme d'une bougie et pria pour qu'Hikaru n'ait rien remarqué. Ce dernier s'étira en bâillant et se tourna vers Akira.

- Tu as bien dormi, Toya ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en rougissant légèrement. Et toi ?

- J'ai dormi comme un loir !

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils rejoignirent Sai et Toya Meijin, qui les attendaient pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils analysaient leur partie de la veille. Hikaru et Akira gagnèrent la cuisine pour ne pas les déranger. Akiko Toya les accueillit avec son enthousiasme habituel.

- Prenez place et mangez avant que ça refroidisse ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi, Shindo-kun.

- Très bien, Madame, je vous remercie, répondit Hikaru tout en attaquant le repas, affamé. _Itadakimasu_ !

- _Itadakimasu_, déclara Akira à son tour.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit. Lorsque Sai et l'ex-Meijin arrivèrent, ils avaient déjà terminé et étaient retournés dans la chambre d'Akira pour jouer une partie. Après le petit-déjeuner, Toya Meijin pria Sai de bien vouloir lui accorder une dernière partie avant de s'en aller, ce que Sai accepta avec joie. Ils n'étaient encore qu'au milieu du jeu quand Hikaru et Akira revinrent au salon. Ils s'assirent en silence et observèrent la fin du match, qui s'acheva, sans surprise, par la victoire de Sai. Après l'analyse de la partie, ce dernier se leva pour prendre congé. Koyo Toya l'imita.

- Vous avez encore une fois magnifiquement joué, Fujiwara-san. Je suis ébloui par votre immense talent.

- Merci, Toya-sama. Vos paroles me vont droit au cœur, répondit Sai, ému, en s'inclinant.

- Revenez très vite, je vous en prie. J'ai hâte de jouer à nouveau contre vous.

- Moi aussi. Je reviendrai bientôt puisque vous avez la gentillesse de m'inviter.

Toya Meijin sourit. La politesse hyperbolique de Sai ne cessait de le séduire mais l'amusait également.

- Salut, Toya ! On se verra bientôt et cette fois, je te battrai ! lança Hikaru à son rival.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Shindo, répliqua Akira calmement. Entraîne-toi bien !

- Ouais, toi aussi !

- À bientôt, Shindo-kun, renchérit Toya Meijin.

- _Sayonara_, Toya-sama, et merci pour tout ! répondit Hikaru tout en s'éloignant, suivi de Sai.


	3. Chapter 3

- Isumi !

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant son nom. Il vit Waya courir vers lui et le rattraper, essoufflé.

- Waya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je veux voir ton match avec Ogata Honinbo, bien sûr ! Je suis venu t'encourager.

- Merci, c'est sympa. Et Shindo ? Il va venir aussi ?

- Oui, mais il a dit qu'il arriverait en retard.

Tout en discutant, ils se dirigèrent vers la Nihon Ki-in. Ogata était déjà là et fumait une cigarette avec désinvolture. Isumi s'avança vers lui pour le saluer. Les journalistes en profitèrent pour prendre des photographies des deux concurrents. L'air intimidé d'Isumi amusa Ogata et, pris de pitié, il tenta de le rassurer.

- Ne sois pas aussi nerveux. Il faut que tu te détendes avant un match, sinon tu risques de perdre tous tes moyens pendant la partie.

- Vous avez raison, Ogata-sama. J'ai toujours eu du mal à contrôler mes émotions. Au fait, félicitations pour le titre de Honinbo.

- Merci. Il fallait bien que Kuwabara cède sa place un jour. Ce vieux singe... Il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Allons-y, c'est l'heure.

Isumi suivit son adversaire à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Waya et les journalistes du _Go-Weekly_ firent de même. Les deux joueurs pénétrèrent avec respect dans la chambre du profond mystère et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives.

- Il est l'heure. Veuillez commencer.

Isumi posa la première pierre sur le goban en bois de kaya.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hikaru arriva, la partie était déjà bien avancée. Waya, Saeki, Ashiwara et d'autres élèves de Morishita-sensei et Toya Meijin suivaient le match avec un intérêt soutenu.

- _Yo minna_ ! lança Hikaru à la cantonade.

- Shindo ! s'exclama Waya. Allons dans le fond, je vais reconstituer la partie pour toi.

- Qui gagne ? demanda Hikaru.

- Ogata Honinbo. Isumi a trop de retard ; il va perdre, c'est couru d'avance.

Les deux amis s'installèrent au fond de la salle et Waya montra à Hikaru les coups des deux adversaires.

- Isumi va perdre mais il est quand même devenu très fort ! fit remarquer Hikaru.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Sai entra.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! le réprimanda Hikaru.

- Je suis passé voir les faux poissons, répondit Sai en souriant. Ils sont toujours là !

- _Baka_ ! Viens regarder la partie au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Hikaru présenta Sai à Waya en prenant soin de ne pas révéler son identité.

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant, Fujiwara-san, ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Shindo ? demanda Waya, intrigué.

- Euh... Oui, mais je suis parti à l'étranger quelque temps ; c'est pour ça qu'Hikaru ne m'a pas présenté avant.

- Ah d'accord, je comprends. Vous êtes son professeur ? Ou juste son ami ?

- Les deux, répondit Sai, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Soudain, quelqu'un cria « C'est fini ! » et les trois amis rejoignirent les autres. À l'écran, la tête d'Isumi apparut, indiquant son abandon et sa défaite. Les deux joueurs quittèrent la chambre du profond mystère.

- Ne sois pas triste, tu t'es bien défendu. De toute façon, tu n'avais aucune chance de me battre, déclara Ogata.

- Oui, vous avez raison, répondit Isumi en esquissant un pâle sourire.

Il leva les yeux vers le détenteur du titre. Sa suffisance était insupportable mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Son élégance et son assurance lui donnaient des airs de séducteur qui ne déplaisaient pas au jeune homme. De son côté, Ogata trouvait Isumi tout à fait à son goût. Cela faisait des années qu'il dépérissait d'ennui avec sa petite amie ; il était grand temps de mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie amoureuse.

- Tu es pressé ou tu as le temps de manger des sushis avec moi ? interrogea le Honinbo. Je t'invite, bien sûr.

- J'en serais ravi, répondit Isumi, étonné de l'intérêt que lui portait Ogata.

Il vit Hikaru et Waya lui faire signe et s'approcha d'eux. Ils lui présentèrent Sai et le félicitèrent pour sa belle partie. Malgré sa défaite, Isumi se sentit réconforté par les mots bienfaisants et consolateurs de ses amis. De son côté, Ogata recevait les éloges des journalistes et des autres spectateurs.

- Pourriez-vous m'accorder une interview, Ogata-sama ? demanda le directeur du _Go-Weekly_.

- Plus tard, répondit l'intéressé d'un geste de refus.

Il se dirigea vers Isumi et ses amis.

- Tu es prêt ? interrogea-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Isumi se retourna en rougissant.

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite !

Il prit congé d'Hikaru, Waya et Sai et suivit le Honinbo. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner avec Ogata, surpris par la familiarité de ce dernier. Ce fut Waya qui rompit le silence.

- Bon, on va manger des sushis ?

- On en a mangé la dernière fois, je veux des ramen ! se révolta Hikaru.

- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça, intervint Sai, désireux de calmer le jeu.

Mais le malheureux Sai n'eut pas d'autre choix que de subir leur querelle, que les deux amis réglèrent devant un goban. Hikaru sortit vainqueur de cette confrontation et entraîna Waya et Sai dans un restaurant de ramen.

* * *

- Si Noir avait joué ici, il aurait mis Blanc en difficulté.

- Ah, je vois. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité.

Isumi et Ogata analysaient leur partie dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon pour boire un thé. Isumi se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Ogata, que l'embarras du jeune homme amusait, lui frôla innocemment la main. Isumi devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine et, plus gêné que jamais, s'absorba dans son thé. Il but le plus rapidement qu'il put afin de prendre congé de son hôte. Mais au moment où il se levait pour partir, le Honinbo le força à se rasseoir et l'attira à lui. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Isumi sentit les lèvres d'Ogata se poser sur les siennes...

* * *

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de rester seul avec Toya Meijin, Sai ?

- Absolument.

- Bon, je te dépose et je vais à mon match. Toya y sera aussi mais je ne joue pas contre lui aujourd'hui.

Un peu plus tard, Hikaru et Sai se présentèrent chez Toya Meijin, qui les reçut avec une joie non dissimulée. Après le départ d'Hikaru et Akira, Sai et Koyo Toya s'installèrent devant le goban. Étonné de ne pas voir Akiko Toya, Sai s'enquérit de son absence auprès de son époux. Ce dernier répondit qu'elle était partie le matin même chez ses parents pour rendre visite à son père malade.

- J'en suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, exprima Sai avec sollicitude.

- Merci. Je l'espère aussi.

L'ex-Meijin mit fin à la discussion en faisant nigiri. Ce fut Sai qui obtint les pierres noires.

- Bonne partie.

- Bonne partie.

La victoire revint une nouvelle fois à Sai.

- Si Blanc avait joué ici, il aurait pu tuer Noir. C'est parce que j'ai réussi à faire vivre mes pierres que j'ai gagné, expliqua Sai.

- Oui, vous avez raison, admit Koyo Toya. Votre analyse du jeu est impressionnante, Fujiwara-kun.

Le compliment fit rougir Sai. Devant son embarras, son adversaire changea de sujet et lui demanda s'il lui ferait l'honneur de dîner avec lui, ce que Sai accepta avec enthousiasme. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table, le téléphone sonna. À l'autre bout du fil, l'ex-Meijin entendit la voix de son fils.

- Père, je rentrerai un peu plus tard ce soir, je dîne avec Shindo.

- Très bien, passez une bonne soirée tous les deux, répondit Toya Meijin, heureux de pouvoir passer une soirée seul avec Sai.

Après le dîner, ils disputèrent une autre partie. Chaque fois que c'était au tour de Sai, son adversaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Avec ses traits fins, ses longs cheveux et ses gestes délicats, il ressemblait presque à une femme. Et ses lèvres étaient si tentantes... Cette pensée le paniqua : était-il, comme il le craignait, attiré par le bishonen ? Il était si troublé qu'il commit une erreur fatale.

- J'ai perdu, annonça-t-il. Je n'étais pas suffisamment concentré.

- Oui, vous sembliez distrait pendant la partie, renchérit Sai, quelque peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe à ce point ?

- Rien d'important, rassurez-vous.

Sai n'insista pas et changea de sujet.

- Hikaru et votre fils ne devraient pas tarder.

- En effet, acquiesça l'ex-Meijin. Allons nous asseoir sur le canapé en attendant. Je vais préparer du thé.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Sai en dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

Son hôte, entièrement sous son charme, se sentit rougir et se détourna vivement pour cacher son trouble. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec le thé. Ils burent chacun leur breuvage en silence. Koyo Toya fut le premier à briser la glace.

- Fujiwara-kun, je dois vous avouer quelque chose...

Sai le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Je vous écoute, Toya-sama.

- Eh bien, je... je vous apprécie beaucoup... Vous savez, je ne parviens pas à vous trouver un seul défaut : vous êtes le dieu du go, vous êtes beau, poli, gentil, intelligent, raffiné... Vraiment, vous frôlez la perfection...

- Je vous remercie, Toya-sama. Mais vous savez, je suis loin d'être parfait ; demandez à Hikaru si vous ne me croyez pas !

Cette remarque fit sourire l'ex-Meijin.

- Vous êtes trop modeste, Fujiwara-kun.

Sai sentit la main de Toya Meijin sur la sienne. Le contact le fit rougir et il s'empressa de retirer sa main. Mais Koyo Toya la saisit à nouveau et se tourna vers lui.

- Fujiwara-kun, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir...

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée : Hikaru et Akira étaient enfin arrivés. À son grand regret, il dut lâcher la main de Sai, mais son esprit en conserva la chaleur, la douceur et l'aspect de porcelaine blanche, fine et délicate. Troublé, Sai se leva d'un bond et prit congé du Meijin. Les deux rivaux, surpris, eurent à peine le temps de se dire au revoir. Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés de la demeure des Toya, Hikaru interrogea Sai sur la raison de ce départ si brusque et si hâtif.

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua Sai d'un ton nerveux. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

- C'est fatigant d'être vivant, hein Sai ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis sûr que tu me caches quelque chose. Que s'est-il passé chez Toya Meijin ?

- Rien, nous avons joué au go, c'est tout.

Hikaru comprit au ton ferme de Sai que la discussion était close et n'insista pas. Il se promit néanmoins de questionner Akira à ce sujet ; son père se confierait peut-être à lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Isumi repoussa violemment Ogata.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous avez perdu la tête !

Ogata remit négligemment ses lunettes sur son nez avant de répondre, impassible.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Irrité par sa désinvolture et son sans-gêne, Isumi se leva d'un bond et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ? S'imaginait-il qu'il allait se laisser faire sans rien dire ? Se croyait-il irrésistible à ce point ?

- Quel prétentieux !

Furieux, Isumi marchait à vive allure dans les rues de Tokyo. Pour calmer ses nerfs, il entra dans un club de go et y resta jusqu'à la fermeture.

* * *

Lorsque Sai s'éveilla le lendemain matin, la première pensée qui lui vint fut la main de Toya Meijin sur la sienne. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau et s'en aspergea le visage en espérant que le liquide purifierait également son esprit troublé. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Hikaru dormait toujours. Sai le regarda d'un air attendri. Sans faire de bruit, il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine prendre le petit-déjeuner. La mère d'Hikaru l'accueillit avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

- Fujiwara-san, j'apprécie beaucoup votre présence, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps que vous preniez un appartement ? Hikaru a grandi et sa soif d'indépendance ne fait que croître, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas une colocation tous les deux ?

- C'est une très bonne idée, Madame, répondit Sai en souriant. Je lui soumettrai l'idée. Merci pour votre conseil.

La mère du jeune homme parut soulagée. À ce moment, Hikaru entra, encore à moitié endormi.

- Bien, il faut que j'aille faire les courses, je compte sur vous pour lui parler, Fujiwara-san.

- Me parler de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Hikaru en s'asseyant à côté de Sai.

- Ta mère nous propose de faire une colocation.

- Vraiment ? C'est vrai que je gagne ma vie en tant que professionnel alors c'est possible. Par contre, toi, tu ne gagnes pas d'argent et je ne pourrai pas payer le loyer pour nous deux...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tes parents nous aideront.

- Oui, probablement...

- Est-ce que tu vas au club de go avec Toya-kun aujourd'hui ? demanda Sai pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, tu veux venir ? répliqua Hikaru, la bouche pleine.

- Non, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Ah bon ? Dommage, je suis sûr que Toya meurt d'envie de t'affronter. Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois. Au fait, pourquoi veux-tu être seul ?

- Pour réfléchir un peu.

Avant qu'Hikaru ait pu lui poser la moindre question, il se leva et lui fit savoir qu'il l'attendrait dans sa chambre. Étonné, Hikaru le regarda s'éloigner sans réagir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer chez Toya Meijin hier soir ?

* * *

- Toya !

- Hikaru fit signe à son ami, déjà installé devant le goban.

- Tu es en retard, Shindo, lui fit remarquer Akira.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

- Où est Fujiwara-san ?

- Chez moi ; il n'a pas voulu venir. Il est bizarre depuis hier soir...

- Mon père aussi, figure-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé selon toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me pose la même question ! Je pensais que tu pourrais m'éclairer à ce sujet...

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Shindo.

- Tant pis, jouons ! Fais nigiri, Toya.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Hikaru et Sai décidèrent d'organiser une pendaison de crémaillère pour fêter leur emménagement. Ils avaient fini par trouver un appartement de trente mètres carré près de la Nihon Ki-in à un prix raisonnable.

- Qui allons-nous inviter ? demanda Sai, tout excité à l'idée de faire la fête.

- Voyons... Toya bien sûr, Waya, Isumi, Ochi, Honda, Nase, Fuku... Tu crois qu'on devrait inviter Akari ?

- Oui, oui ! Invite-la !

- Calme-toi, Sai, répliqua Hikaru en riant, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son ami. Dommage que Yashiro habite dans le Kansaï ; c'est trop loin, il ne pourra pas venir.

Ils préparèrent les invitations et les envoyèrent. Tous répondirent présent, à l'exception d'Ochi, associable par nature, qui évitait soigneusement tout événement mondain.

C'est ainsi que le grand soir arriva. Sai avait revêtu ses habits de l'époque Heian et son grand chapeau noir pour l'occasion, ce qui l'enveloppait d'une aura mystérieuse et d'un charisme qui envoûtaient les invités. Ils ne cessèrent de complimenter le bishonen, rouge d'embarras. La fête battait son plein lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- Sai, tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? dit Hikaru sans lever les yeux des goban où se déroulaient deux parties simultanées contre Waya et Isumi, tandis que les autres dansaient en chantant à pleins poumons.

Sai s'exécuta et alla ouvrir au visiteur impromptu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Koyo Toya sur le pas de la porte ! Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fameuse soirée qui l'avait troublé au plus haut point et se sentit gêné.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, prononça l'ex-Meijin avec difficulté, mais mon fils m'a dit que vous organisiez une pendaison de crémaillère et je voulais vous offrir quelque chose pour votre nouvel appartement.

Voyant que le sentiment de gêne était réciproque, Sai sourit et l'invita à entrer. Les invités, surpris, cessèrent leurs activités pour saluer respectueusement le père d'Akira.

- Père ! Mais que faites-vous là ? s'exclama Akira, qui observait jusqu'à présent les parties d'Hikaru.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ; faites comme si je n'existais pas, répondit Toya Meijin, que Sai emmena dans sa chambre.

Le moment de surprise passé, chacun reprit ses activités, les uns en jouant au go, les autres en s'égosillant. De leur côté, Sai et Koyo Toya entamèrent une discussion.

- On est quand même mieux ici, au calme, dit Sai. La musique va tellement fort qu'on aurait été obligés de crier pour s'entendre.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Toya Meijin. Tenez, voici votre cadeau.

Sai déballa le paquet, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un luxueux service à thé, avec une magnifique théière en fonte.

Confus, Sai rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se confondit en remerciements. Koyo Toya coupa court à ces effusions.

- Je vous en prie, ça me fait plaisir. Et je pense que ça vous sera utile, surtout si vous recevez des gens.

- C'est un très beau cadeau, merci infiniment, Toya-sama. Au fait, comment va votre beau-père ?

- Beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie. Mon épouse est rentrée d'ailleurs.

- C'est formidable. Vous devez être tous les deux soulagés.

Toya Meijin acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

- Restez encore un peu, je vous en prie. Vous... vous m'avez manqué, vous savez...

Cette déclaration fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du Maître. Avec rapidité et précision, il se pencha vers le bishonen et l'embrassa. Sai eut un mouvement de recul et le repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Toya-sama ?

Koyo Toya baissa la tête et murmura :

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous, Fujiwara-kun.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez, répliqua Sai d'un ton brusque.

La mort dans l'âme, l'ex-Meijin s'exécuta.

- Quand vous reverrai-je ? demanda-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûr que nous revoir soit une bonne idée... J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Bonne nuit, Toya-sama, répondit Sai avant de refermer la porte.

Koyo Toya alla se coucher dès qu'il fut de retour chez lui. Sa femme dormait déjà. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et ferma les yeux. La sensation du baiser volé brûlait encore sur ses lèvres, telle la flamme d'une bougie. L'odeur d'encens de Sai le hantait. Jamais il n'avait été si beau. Sous ses élégants habits traditionnels, il dissimulait sans aucun doute un corps de rêve. Cette pensée le fit rougir et il se sentit aussi coupable que s'il trompait sa femme.

De son côté, Sai s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de vider son esprit, mais une pensée, une seule, l'obsédait : le baiser de Toya Meijin. Au bout d'un moment, Hikaru, inquiet de ne pas voir revenir son ami, frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Sai ? Tu es là ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué, répondit Sai d'une voix blanche.

- Bon d'accord, repose-toi bien alors, lança Hikaru de l'autre côté de la porte sans insister davantage.

Sai entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

- Bizarre, marmonna Hikaru, il est toujours fatigué après avoir vu Toya Meijin...

Le regard de Sai se posa sur le service à thé. La déclaration d'amour du Meijin résonnait dans son esprit avec une telle force qu'il en avait la migraine. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Les émotions de la soirée l'avaient exténué et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Vers deux heures du matin, la fatigue commença à s'emparer des invités et Hikaru installa des futons pour tout le monde dans le salon.

- Euh, Shindo... Je dors où, moi ? interrogea Akira.

- Ah, mince ! s'exclama Hikaru. Il n'y a pas assez de futons ! Tant pis, tu n'auras qu'à dormir avec moi.

Akira acquiesça, trop heureux d'avoir l'occasion de partager le lit de son rival. Il suivit ce dernier dans sa chambre.

- Si tu veux prendre une douche, je t'indique la salle de bains...

- Ça va aller, Shindo, l'interrompit Akira, je peux attendre demain matin.

- Comme tu veux. Allons nous coucher alors.

Mais le malheureux Akira ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Son rival, lui, ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Tout doucement, avec précaution, Akira caressa les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il craignait qu'elle ne vole en éclats. Après avoir longuement hésité, il se pencha vers Hikaru, écarta les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front et l'embrassa. Le baiser réveilla Hikaru, qui se redressa sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Toya ?

- Euh... Je... je... je suis désolé, Shindo, balbutia Akira, rouge de honte.

- C'est moi ou tu m'as embrassé sur le front ? Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas rêvé !

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, admit Akira. Pardonne-moi, Shindo, je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Ça va, je te pardonne, l'interrompit Hikaru. Vraiment, je me demande ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Toya.

Akira baissa les yeux, confus. Son air désespéré émut Hikaru. Il posa la main sur son épaule et sourit.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Akira esquissa un sourire et répondit, la mort dans l'âme :

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

- C'est pas grave. Allez, essaie de dormir, ça te fera du bien. Je crois que tu as besoin de repos.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je te remercie. Bonne nuit, Shindo.

- Bonne nuit, Toya.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Hikaru qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Tout était calme dans l'appartement ; on n'entendait même pas une mouche voler. Il s'immergea complètement dans le silence qui l'entourait et ressentit une immense paix intérieure. Il tourna son regard vers le beau jeune homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Il se souvint du baiser sur le front qu'il lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt. Cette pensée lui procura un plaisir inexplicable, immédiatement suivi d'un intense sentiment de culpabilité. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche pour chasser cette pensée honteuse.

Lorsqu'Akira se réveilla, le lit était vide. Il s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le souvenir à la fois agréable et amer du baiser le gênait terriblement. Il était tellement embarrassé qu'il songea à s'enfuir comme un voleur ; mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à mettre son plan à exécution, Hikaru revint dans la chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Tu as bien dormi, Toya ? demanda Hikaru en enfilant ses chaussures.

- Très bien, et toi ? articula Akira en rougissant.

- Ouais, très bien aussi. Bon, je vais voir si les autres sont réveillés.

Hikaru jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, où tout le monde dormait encore. Il s'éclipsa et frappa à la porte de Sai. Aucune réponse. Inquiet, il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre. Le lit était fait et sur les couvertures reposait, parfaitement plié, le costume traditionnel du bishonen. Sai avait disparu. Hikaru commença à paniquer. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Seul dans Tokyo, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi ! Il pouvait se perdre ou se faire agresser ! Peut-être même avait-il encore une fois disparu ! Sans réfléchir, il s'entendit crier son nom dans l'appartement silencieux.

- Sai ! Sai ! Où es-tu ? Sai !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shindo ? demanda Akira, alerté par les cris désespérés de son rival.

Les autres, réveillés en sursaut, accoururent pour savoir ce qui se passait. Incapable de se contrôler, Hikaru fondit en larmes.

- C'est Sai... Il... il a disparu, balbutia-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, Hikaru ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Hikaru reconnut immédiatement la voix de son ami.

- Sai ! Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais tellement inquiet !

- Excuse-moi, Hikaru, je ne voulais pas te causer de soucis. Je suis juste allé à la boulangerie chercher des gâteaux pour tout le monde. Il y avait du monde ; c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps.

- Tu aurais pu laisser un mot pour me prévenir, _baka_ !

- La prochaine fois, je n'oublierai pas, promis ! Je suis très touché que tu sois si inquiet pour moi.

- Alors ces gâteaux, on les mange ? lança Waya pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oh oui ! J'ai faim ! répondit Fuku, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Lorsque les invités furent partis, Hikaru, aidé d'Akira, commença à ranger et nettoyer l'appartement.

- Hikaru, je vais voir Toya Meijin, annonça Sai ; ça va aller pour le ménage ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Toya est là. Tu connais la route ?

- Je connais l'adresse et j'ai un plan ; je pense que ça ira.

- Bon, d'accord. Sois prudent. Appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivé.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention. Soyez sages, les enfants !

- Ouais. À plus tard ! répliqua Hikaru en souriant.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

- Tu le protèges comme une mère-poule, Shindo, dit Akira en riant.

- Il est naïf et vulnérable ; je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout, rétorqua Hikaru. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, alors c'est normal. Que dirais-tu d'une partie de go après le ménage ?

- Tout à fait d'accord ! Dépêchons-nous de finir cette corvée !

* * *

Sai était fier de lui-même : il était arrivé chez Toya Meijin sans encombres et sans se tromper de chemin. Le cœur battant, il sonna à la porte. Ce fut Akiko Toya qui lui ouvrit, un sourire de bienvenue aux lèvres.

- Tiens, Fujiwara-kun ! Cela faisait longtemps, dit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Vous venez voir mon époux, je suppose ?

- Oui, Madame, c'est exact, répondit Sai avec sa courtoisie habituelle.

- Il est dans le salon, suivez-moi.

En voyant entrer Sai, Koyo Toya se leva aussitôt.

- Bien, je vous laisse, déclara Akiko Toya en refermant la porte derrière elle.

L'ex-Meijin s'avança vers Sai, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Fujiwara-kun, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous voir. Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous depuis hier soir...

- Moi aussi, je l'avoue... Mais vous êtes marié, et en plus vous êtes un homme...

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments pour vous, c'est plus fort que moi...

- Toya-sama...

L'ex-Meijin avait saisi ses mains et les serrait dans les siennes. Sai sentit sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil. Il était venu pour mettre un terme à cette relation ambigüe, mais à présent, il s'en sentait incapable. Quant à Toya Meijin, il n'avait qu'une envie : finir le baiser commencé la veille. Mais Sai devina ses intentions et coupa court à toute effusion.

- M'accorderez-vous une partie ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Bien sûr, Fujiwara-kun, répondit Koyo Toya, terriblement frustré.

Ils s'assirent autour du goban et Sai fit nigiri. Ce fut son adversaire qui obtint les pierres noires. Après une lutte acharnée, Toya Meijin abandonna.

- Comme toujours, vous êtes invincible, Fujiwara-kun, complimenta-t-il Sai, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté du bishonen. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Sai décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Mais son hôte ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lever : il posa ses mains sur son visage aux traits fins et l'embrassa. Il s'attendait à être de nouveau repoussé, mais Sai n'avait plus la force de résister. Avec une fébrilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Koyo Toya commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sai, mais ce dernier le coupa dans son élan.

- Votre épouse est dans la pièce à côté... Elle pourrait nous surprendre, chuchota-t-il. Venez chez moi ce soir.

- Et Shindo-kun ?

- Je trouverai un moyen de l'éloigner de l'appartement.

- Très bien.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Toya Meijin raccompagna Sai à la porte.

- À ce soir. Je viendrai sans faute.

- À ce soir, Toya-sama.


	5. Chapter 5

Ogata sortit de la Nihon Ki-in et alluma une cigarette. Une fumée bleuâtre s'éleva dans les airs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que devenait Isumi. Il avait revu sa petite amie depuis le baiser et l'explosion de colère du jeune homme, mais il s'ennuyait ferme avec elle. Il voulait retrouver l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie le jour où il avait invité Isumi chez lui. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il écrasa machinalement sa cigarette sous son pied. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le hall de la Ki-in, il aperçut quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Isumi-kun ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers le jeune homme.

- Ogata-sama... Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer, balbutia Isumi, confus et embarrassé.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus pour l'autre jour, le coupa Ogata en posant la main sur son épaule. Tu es pressé ou tu as le temps de boire un thé avec moi quelque part ? Je t'invite, bien sûr !

- Euh... Oui, j'ai le temps, répondit Isumi d'un air résigné après un moment d'hésitation.

Ils s'installèrent dans un salon de thé près de la Nihon Ki-in. Ils discutèrent de leurs prochains matchs comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Néanmoins, Ogata sentait l'embarras d'Isumi. Bizarrement, cela l'amusait. Un jeune homme si pur et si naïf... Il mourait d'envie de l'inviter chez lui. Soudain, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

- Isumi-kun, que dirais-tu d'une partie de go chez moi ?

- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Ogata-sama, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sans conviction.

- Allons, ne sois pas timide. Je t'interdis de refuser !

Isumi esquissa un pâle sourire. La vérité, c'était qu'il était attiré par le Honinbo mais refusait de l'admettre tellement il en avait honte. Il n'avait cessé de penser au baiser volé depuis le jour où il s'était enfui de chez lui. En son for intérieur, il savait que s'il acceptait sa proposition, il prenait un risque énorme. Le problème, c'était qu'il souhaitait ardemment prendre ce risque.

- D'accord, allons jouer chez vous, s'entendit-il répondre.

Le visage d'Ogata s'éclaira d'un sourire triomphant.

- À la bonne heure ! Allons-y !

Isumi prit place dans la voiture d'Ogata et celui-ci démarra. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant toute la durée du trajet. Arrivés à l'appartement d'Ogata, ils s'installèrent autour du goban.

- Je te laisse les noirs, annonça Ogata.

Isumi plaça la première pierre. Son adversaire remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement.

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui te rends nerveux, Isumi-kun ?

L'intéressé, qui évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, ne répondit pas. Ogata joua à son tour.

La partie se solda par la défaite d'Isumi.

- Si tu avais joué là, ce groupe de pierres aurait été protégé et je n'aurais pas pu le tuer. Tu n'étais pas assez attentif, le sermonna Ogata.

- Vous avez raison, Ogata-sama. Je n'étais pas suffisamment concentré, admit le jeune homme.

Insensiblement, Ogata s'était rapproché de son jeune adversaire. Isumi rangea les pierres en tremblant. Il était terrifié mais cette fois, il ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Ogata posa la main sur son épaule.

- Isumi-kun...

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui. L'espace qui séparait leurs visages s'amenuisa progressivement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le baiser fit frémir Isumi. Lorsque le visage d'Ogata s'éloigna enfin du sien, le jeune homme retira délicatement les lunettes du Honinbo. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué la couleur de ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant, mais désormais, ils semblaient scintiller comme deux saphirs. Alliant habileté et rapidité, Ogata avait déboutonné la chemise d'Isumi et s'attaquait à présent à la sienne, qu'il retira en quelques secondes. Tout en embrassant de nouveau Isumi, il l'allongea doucement sur le sol.

* * *

- _Kuso_ ! J'ai encore perdu ! râla Hikaru.

- Franchement Shindo, tu exagères ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais progressé...

- _Damare_, Toya ! répliqua Hikaru en rangeant les pierres, excédé par les paroles d'Akira.

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres, embarrassé.

- Je suis désolé, Shindo, je ne voulais pas te vexer. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir.

Hikaru se leva avec une impatience non dissimulée.

- Allons manger quelque chose, il est déjà tard.

Au moment où les deux rivaux s'apprêtaient à sortir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sai entra.

- Où étais-tu ? s'exclama Hikaru.

- Je me promenais dans Tokyo. Vous sortez ?

- J'étais inquiet, _baka_ ! La prochaine fois, préviens-moi !

- Excuse-moi, Hikaru, répondit Sai, contrit.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois. On va manger des ramen, tu veux venir ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

- Shindo, et si nous allions manger chez moi ? proposa soudain Akira. Tu peux même rester dormir.

- Oh oui, c'est une excellente idée ! s'écria Sai avec un enthousiasme peu discret.

Hikaru le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à te débarrasser de nous ?

Sai rougit.

- Je... Je... Ce n'est pas mon intention, Hikaru, bredouilla-t-il sans conviction. Je trouve juste que c'est une bonne idée.

- Mouais... Bon, d'accord, allons chez toi, Toya. Je vais chercher quelques affaires pour la nuit.

Akira était fou de joie mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Quelques instants plus tard, ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Resté seul, Sai prit une douche, puis revêtit ses habits traditionnels. Koyo Toya n'allait plus tarder à présent et il sentait la nervosité le gagner. Était-ce une erreur de l'avoir invité ? Sans doute, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Le bruit de la sonnette le tira de ses réflexions angoissées.

- Bonsoir, Toya-sama.

- Bonsoir, Fujiwara-kun.

Sai l'emmena directement dans sa chambre. À peine eut-il refermé la porte que l'ex-Meijin se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Les lèvres de Sai étaient douces et sucrées, et Koyo ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Ce fut Sai qui interrompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Koyo trouvait le costume de Sai d'une magnificence absolue ; il mettait parfaitement en valeur sa beauté. Néanmoins, il n'avait qu'une envie : le lui retirer. Délicatement, il défit la première épaisseur. Incapable de résister, Sai ferma les yeux.

- Toya-sama..., murmura-t-il tandis que Koyo s'attaquait au second vêtement.

L'ex-Meijin se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le torse imberbe de Sai. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut la colonne vertébrale du jeune génie. Il caressa les cheveux de Koyo avec une infinie douceur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler sous la pression des lèvres chaudes qui marquaient sa poitrine au fer rouge. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Ses mains dénouèrent fébrilement le yukata du Maître et ils roulèrent enlacés sur le sol, écrasés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres jointes dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

Hikaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sai lui avait caché la visite de Toya Meijin. Perplexe, il s'en ouvrit à Akira alors qu'il jouaient une partie dans la chambre de ce dernier.

- Je ne sais pas, Shindo. Il n'a peut-être pas pensé à te le dire. Il ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès.

- Tu as sans doute raison... Mais il agit bizarrement ces temps-ci. Je suis inquiet pour lui...

Akira sentit la jalousie lui dévorer le cœur.

- Concentre-toi au lieu de te préoccuper de lui ! Vous n'êtes pas mariés que je sache, alors laisse-le tranquille.

- D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi, Toya, répondit Hikaru, surpris par le ton irrité de son ami.

Akira gagna d'un point.

- _Shimatta_ ! s'exclama Hikaru, en proie à une intense frustration. J'ai failli te battre !

- Comme d'habitude, soupira Akira en rangeant les pierres. Bon, je vais me coucher.

- Moi aussi.

Les deux garçons s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre après qu'Akira eut éteint la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, Toya, dit Hikaru en bâillant.

- Bonne nuit, Shindo, répondit Akira d'une voix faible.

Dans le silence et la pénombre, le fils de Toya Meijin écoutait la respiration régulière de son rival, qui avait déjà succombé au sommeil – du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Une seule pensée l'obsédait : le baiser de la nuit précédente. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le sommeil.

De son côté, Hikaru, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il lui semblait que le baiser de son rival lui avait laissé une marque indélébile sur le front. Il sentait la chaleur du corps d'Akira près du sien, terriblement présent et réel. Troublé, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers Akira. Il semblait profondément endormi. Délicatement, avec une lenteur extrême, Hikaru se redressa et se pencha vers son ami. Il observa un instant son beau visage serein, puis il écarta les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se sentit attiré vers son visage comme par un aimant et l'embrassa sur le front. Le cœur d'Akira fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais il garda les yeux fermés. Encouragé par son absence de réaction, Hikaru poussa l'audace jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres closes. Akira ouvrit les yeux.

- Shindo..., murmura-t-il, confus.

- Tais-toi, Toya, répondit Hikaru en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Akira n'en revenait pas. La tête lui tournait de plaisir et d'anticipation. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient sans effort et leurs corps fusionnaient parfaitement. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole : l'heure n'était plus au verbe mais à l'action.

* * *

Ogata se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il regarda son amant, qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. C'était la deuxième nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble. Le Honinbo se sentait revivre. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur ni un tel sentiment de satisfaction. Leur relation était purement physique, mais il éprouvait une certaine tendresse pour Isumi. Son innocence et sa beauté juvénile le charmaient. Il le regarda dormir quelques instants avant de sombrer, lui aussi, dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'Isumi se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ogata avait déserté le lieu de leurs ébats. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et le rejoignit à la cuisine, d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de café.

- Bonjour, Shinichiro-chan. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, répondit Isumi en rougissant.

Il s'assit en face d'Ogata, qui lui servit une tasse de café. Ils restèrent muets pendant un moment, puis Ogata rompit le silence.

- Tu as un match aujourd'hui, non ? Je peux te déposer en voiture si tu veux.

- Merci beaucoup, Ogata-sama, c'est très gentil de votre part.

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire de m'appeler Seiji ?

- Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'habituer, répondit Isumi en esquissant un sourire.

- Je comprends, rétorqua Ogata, amusé par l'embarras du jeune homme. Si tu veux, tu peux continuer à me vouvoyer ; comme ça, le changement sera progressif.

- D'accord. Merci, Seiji-san.

- Dépêche-toi de te préparer ou tu seras en retard à ton match.

- Oui.

Un peu plus tard, la voiture d'Ogata s'arrêta devant le lieu où devait se dérouler le match d'Isumi.

- Bonne chance. Je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure. Si je reste, tu risques d'être déconcentré par ma présence, déclara Ogata.

- Oui, vous avez raison, Seiji-san. À tout à l'heure. Merci de m'avoir déposé.

- À tout à l'heure, Shinichiro-chan.

Isumi regarda la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner, puis il entra dans le bâtiment. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Isumi ! Comment vas-tu ? Prêt pour ton match ? demanda une voix familière.

Il se retourna et fit un geste de surprise.

- Waya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu t'encourager. Dis donc, ce n'est pas la voiture d'Ogata Honinbo qui t'a déposé à l'instant ?

- Si..., avoua le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenus si proches... Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Waya d'un air suspicieux.

- Rien, rien du tout ! s'exclama Isumi, paniqué. Nous sommes devenus bons amis, c'est tout !

- D'accord, calme-toi, je te crois, répondit Waya, surpris par l'attitude de son ami. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? C'est le match qui te stresse ?

- Je suis désolé... Oui, ça doit être à cause du match.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu vas gagner, j'en suis sûr ! Allons-y, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- Oui. Merci, Waya.

* * *

Koyo Toya ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit le corps chaud de Sai serré contre lui et posa son regard sur le beau visage serein du bishonen, paisiblement endormi. Le souvenir de leurs ébats le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ! Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, lui, un homme marié ? Il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus et le contrôler. Il était dégoûté de lui-même. Mais une chose le terrifiait plus encore : l'immense satisfaction qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé un tel bonheur, après toutes ces années de mariage. Bien sûr, il aimait sincèrement Akiko, mais il l'aimait sans passion. Cette passion qui manquait cruellement à son couple, il l'avait trouvée dans les bras de Sai. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas ! Il était marié et devait donc mettre un terme à leur relation. Refouler ses sentiments, quitte à souffrir pour le restant de ses jours : tel était son devoir. Mais comment allait-il donc annoncer cela à son amant ? Cette pensée l'angoissait. Il regarda à nouveau Sai, qui lui semblait encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée. À cet instant, le bishonen remua et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour, Koyo-sama, dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour, Sai-kun, répondit l'ex-Meijin d'un air gêné.

Sai défit son étreinte et se redressa dans le lit. Pendant un bref moment qui sembla une éternité à l'ex-Meijin, ils se turent tous les deux. Enfin, après de longues hésitations, Koyo Toya partagea ses doutes avec Sai, qui l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

- Je comprends tout à fait que vous ne souhaitiez pas mettre votre mariage en péril, Koyo-sama, mais à ce moment-là, pourquoi m'avez-vous rejoint la nuit dernière ? demanda Sai lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Toya Meijin en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais sous votre emprise. Je vous aime, mais je ne peux pas avoir une liaison avec vous alors que je suis marié.

- Dans ce cas, divorcez. Moi aussi je vous aime et je veux vivre avec vous. Êtes-vous honnêtement capable de retourner auprès de votre épouse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Pouvez-vous vivre dans une frustration permanente jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Essayez de comprendre, Sai-kun. Ma réputation est en jeu et...

- Votre réputation ? Vous me décevez. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Allez vous-en !

- Attendez...

- Partez ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! cria Sai en se détournant, le visage dans les mains.

Koyo Toya, le cœur brisé, les larmes aux yeux, se leva, ramassa ses habits éparpillés sur le sol, s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement. La souffrance de Sai était indescriptible. Les larmes coulaient sans effort sur son beau visage. Il suffoquait de chagrin, de rage et de frustration. Il se sentait trahi, abandonné, laissé pour compte. Il finit par se calmer un peu et prit de profondes inspirations et expirations. Il quitta le lit où il avait passé une nuit inoubliable et se dirigea vers la salle de bains dans un état d'abattement et de stupeur total.

* * *

- Hikaru, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et vit son rival, déjà tout habillé, penché au-dessus de lui.

- J'arrive, marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'attends à la cuisine, lança Akira en sortant de la chambre.

Hikaru se leva en bâillant et enfila machinalement ses vêtements. Il pensa à Sai et se demanda si Koyo Toya était rentré. Lorsqu'il eut rejoint Akira, il constata que son père était absent.

- Où est ton père, Akira ? Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit ?

- Il faut croire. Je suppose qu'il a joué toute la nuit avec Fujiwara-kun.

- Sans doute... Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Sai ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

- Tu lui poseras la question, répliqua Akira en haussant les épaules.

- Oui. Tiens, ta mère n'est pas là non plus ?

- Non, elle est sortie faire des courses. Au fait, Hikaru, à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit...

Il se tut et attendit. Hikaru le regarda sans dire un mot. Devant la limpidité et l'expressivité de ses yeux perçants, Akira devint écarlate. Enfin, Hikaru dit simplement :

- Je ne regrette rien, Akira.

- Tant mieux. Je craignais que tu aies honte.

- Eh bien... Je préférerais que ça reste entre nous, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- D'accord, répondit Akira, soulagé. Ça ne regarde personne de toute façon.

- Exactement. Cela dit, on peut continuer à dormir ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Personne ne se doutera de quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il serait absurde de mettre fin à quelque chose d'aussi agréable. Notre relation restera secrète, voilà tout.

- Je suis content qu'on soit d'accord sur ce point.

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, ils se rendirent au club de go habituel et y restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture. Pendant ce temps, Koyo Toya était rentré chez lui. Il dut subir les réprimandes de sa femme, que son air triste et las inquiétait.

- Je suis sûre que tu as joué au go toute la nuit. Ce n'est plus de ton âge et tu le sais très bien. C'est ta santé que tu mets en jeu ! Tu vas encore te retrouver à l'hôpital. Une crise cardiaque ne t'a pas suffi, tu en redemandes ?

- Tais-toi, Akiko, je t'en prie, répliqua l'ex-Meijin d'un ton ne souffrant aucune discussion.

Étonnée, Akiko se tut. Il n'avait jamais élevé la voix auparavant. Lui qui était si calme et d'humeur si égale d'habitude, que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyre et Akiko n'insista pas. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait de la peine. Elle lui était dévouée depuis le début de leur mariage et ne supportait pas de le voir malheureux.

- Je suis fatigué. Je vais m'allonger un peu. Fais en sorte que personne ne me dérange, déclara Koyo d'une voix atone.

- Très bien, répondit Akiko, de plus en plus inquiète. Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare une tasse de thé ?

- Non merci, ça ira.

Elle n'insista pas. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien ; elle le laissa donc agir à sa guise.

* * *

- J'ai perdu.

Isumi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint que ses émotions le submergent, mais finalement il avait su rester concentré du début à la fin. Waya le félicita pour sa victoire et l'invita à manger des sushis, mais Isumi déclina son offre en voyant Ogata s'avancer vers lui en souriant.

- Alors, il paraît que tu as gagné ? lança le Honinbo à l'intention de son amant.

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit Isumi, priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas de geste déplacé devant Waya.

- Félicitations ! Viens, je t'invite à dîner.

Il entraîna Isumi devant le regard stupéfait de Waya.

- On mangera ensemble un autre jour, Waya, désolé ! cria le jeune homme à son ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ? Ils ne sont pas mariés que je sache ! grommela Waya, dépité.

Lorsqu'Ogata démarra la voiture, Isumi lui fit part de ses inquiétudes.

- Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose, il faut que l'on soit plus discrets ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'imagine des choses.

- Et alors ? Laisse-le penser ce qu'il veut !

- Non, je ne veux pas que notre relation soit étalée au grand jour !

- J'ignorais que tu avais honte à ce point... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, Shinichiro ? Nous sommes tous les deux adultes et consentants, et puis c'est notre vie privée.

- Justement, cela ne regarde que nous.

- Bon, si tu veux, soupira Ogata, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça.

Il gara la voiture dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble et emmena Isumi dans le restaurant le plus proche.


	6. Chapter 6

- Je suis rentré ! cria Hikaru. Sai, tu es là ?

- Bonsoir, répondit le bishonen sans enthousiasme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Rien, je vais bien. J'ai pris ma décision, Hikaru.

- Quelle décision ? demanda l'intéressé en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Celle de devenir professionnel.

Hikaru faillit s'étrangler.

- Tu es sérieux ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas jouer au go pour de l'argent.

- Oui, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix ; je ne peux pas dépendre de toi indéfiniment. Et puis, ainsi je pourrai jouer au go toute ma vie sans soucis financiers.

- C'est vrai. Les éliminatoires sont dans un mois, non ?

- Oui. J'ai largement le temps de m'entraîner.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner ; tu vas massacrer tout le monde ! répliqua Hikaru en riant.

Le bishonen esquissa un sourire.

- Jouons une partie, Hikaru !

- J'ai joué au go toute la journée avec Akira ; je suis fatigué, râla le jeune homme.

- Juste une ! supplia Sai.

- Bon, d'accord... Au fait, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Koyo Toya était venu te voir hier soir ?

Sai blêmit. Devait-il lui dire la vérité et tout lui raconter ? Non, c'était encore trop tôt.

- Euh... J'ai oublié, c'est tout. Excuse-moi.

Hikaru soupira.

- Tu es bizarre en ce moment, Sai. Vous avez joué au go, je suppose ?

- Oui. Et avec Toya-kun, ça s'est bien passé ? interrogea Sai pour changer de sujet.

- Ouais. Pour tout te dire, ça s'est même très bien passé.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sai, intrigué.

Hikaru hésita un instant, puis se lança.

- En fait, nous sommes plus que des amis désormais...

Stupéfait, Sai ne répondit pas immédiatement. Une minute s'écoula dans un silence absolu. Embarrassé, Hikaru aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris. Il était submergé de honte. Enfin, Sai brisa le silence insupportable.

- J'ignorais tout de tes sentiments envers Toya-kun. C'est incroyable ! Je suis heureux pour vous.

- Oui, bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, rétorqua Hikaru avec humeur. N'en parle à personne surtout !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte. Il va bien falloir que tu assumes un jour...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'assumer, ok ? l'interrompit Hikaru, irrité par sa remarque. Allons jouer parce que je veux me coucher tôt !

Sai n'insista pas. Il se sentit soulagé de ne lui avoir rien dit au sujet de son aventure d'une nuit avec Koyo Toya. Dieu sait comment il aurait réagi !

* * *

De son côté, Akira ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La nuit passée avec Hikaru l'obsédait. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait voulu le crier sur tous les toits. Hikaru et lui avaient décidé d'un commun accord de n'en parler à personne, mais il souffrait de ne pouvoir étaler son bonheur au grand jour. Il avait même hésité à confier sa liaison à son père, mais il n'avait pas osé par crainte de sa réaction. Peut-être en parlerait-il à sa mère, qui serait sans doute plus compréhensive. Et puis, son père lui avait paru déprimé. Que s'était-il donc passé avec Sai la veille ? Il se promit de lui poser la question. Il finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était encore très tôt. Il se leva et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Dans le salon, Koyo Toya était assis devant son goban, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux voilés de tristesse. Akira hésita, puis prit place à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, père, prononça-t-il timidement.

- Bonjour, Akira. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? répondit l'auteur de ses jours.

- Tout va bien, père, rassurez-vous. Pour être honnête, je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous semblez complètement abattu. Vous êtes-vous disputé avec Fujiwara-san hier ?

L'ex-Meijin garda le silence pendant quelques instants, puis parla d'une voix lasse.

- En quelque sorte. Tout est de ma faute... J'ai tout gâché ! Laisse-moi seul, Akira.

- Mais père...

- Ne me force pas à me répéter, Akira.

Le jeune homme, résigné, quitta la pièce et regagna sa chambre. Il voulait aider son père mais ignorait comment. Pour l'heure, il ne devait penser qu'à une chose : la partie officielle qu'il disputerait cet après-midi avec Kitagawa 9 dan. Il devait absolument rester concentré s'il voulait remporter la victoire.

* * *

- Le grand jour est enfin arrivé ; tu es nerveux, Sai ?

Le bishonen tourna son visage souriant vers Hikaru.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je me sens prêt.

- Je plains les autres joueurs ; ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui les attend !

Sai éclata de rire.

- Je suis content que tu ne sois plus déprimé, dit Hikaru en souriant. Il est l'heure, dépêche-toi d'aller à la salle des parties ! Je t'attends dans le hall, on ira déjeuner ensemble.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure !

- Bonne chance !

Hikaru regarda Sai s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Sa victoire était assurée. Qui donc pourrait vaincre le dieu du go ? Les éliminatoires seraient un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes redescendit dans le hall de la Nihon Ki-in. Il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller et se retourna.

- Vous êtes bien Shindo le pro ? demanda un homme d'âge mûr.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pourriez-vous jouer une partie pédagogique avec moi ? Je paierai bien sûr !

- Pas besoin de payer, ça me fait plaisir ! répondit Hikaru avec bonne humeur.

- _Arigato gozaimasu_ ! Je vous en suis très reconnaissant ! le remercia l'homme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle ouverte à tous.

Pendant ce temps, Sai affrontait son premier adversaire. Il obtint facilement la victoire. Il en fut de même les trois jours suivants et, ainsi, Sai se qualifia pour l'examen principal des professionnels. Pendant deux mois, il affronta divers adversaires, mais aucun ne put le battre. Pour célébrer sa brillante réussite, Hikaru organisa une sortie au restaurant avec Akira, Waya et Isumi.

- Félicitations pour votre réussite, Fujiwara-san, vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire ; personne ne peut vous vaincre, le complimenta Akira.

- Merci, Toya-kun, répondit Sai, à la fois heureux et ému.

Waya et Isumi étaient, eux aussi, très impressionnés par sa performance. Hikaru était le seul à ne pas être étonné. Il lança un regard complice à Akira. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils sortaient secrètement ensemble. Seul Sai était au courant de leur relation. Le bishonen, lui, n'avait pas revu Koyo Toya depuis leur dispute. Bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître, il en souffrait beaucoup. Mais ce qui le blessait le plus, c'était l'indifférence du Maître, qui ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois en trois mois. Il n'avait pas cherché une seule fois à le joindre pour s'excuser et cela contrariait Sai. Ce n'était même pas de la colère qu'il ressentait, mais une profonde et amère déception, une tristesse plus vaste qu'un océan, une douleur si vive qu'elle lui tiraillait et lui vrillait le cœur, une souffrance si grande qu'elle lui remuait les entrailles. Il mourait d'envie de l'appeler, pour le seul plaisir d'entendre sa voix calme et grave, mais son amour-propre l'en empêchait. Il devait résister à la tentation ou faire face à une nouvelle humiliation. Il ne parvenait pas à être pleinement heureux de sa réussite à l'examen. La seule personne avec qui il aurait voulu fêter l'événement n'était pas là. Pour ne pas révéler ses tourments, il fit bonne figure, mais le soir venu, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, il ne retint plus ses larmes. Il les laissa couler sans effort et s'écraser sur le sol comme des gouttes tombant du ciel un jour de pluie. Hikaru était parti dormir chez Akira. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Koyo Toya sur le pas de la porte ! Il était si stupéfait qu'il resta muet. Il voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

- Puis-je entrer ? demanda l'ex-Meijin, qui ne portait pas son kimono habituel mais un costume plus moderne qui lui seyait à merveille.

La question rompit l'état de stupeur où était plongé Sai.

- Bien sûr, entrez, Toya-sama, dit-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite après trois mois de silence ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Sai. Je pensais que si je rompais tout contact avec vous, je pourrais vous oublier, mais j'avais tort. Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous pendant ces trois mois.

- Il est trop tard pour tenir ce genre de discours, répondit Sai d'un air sombre. Vous avez choisi de rester auprès de votre femme et je respecte votre décision, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

Frappé par la froideur du bishonen, Koyo ne savait que dire. Après un long silence, il déclara :

- Je suis venu vous féliciter pour votre réussite à l'examen des professionnels. C'est Akira qui me l'a annoncée.

- Merci. Vous devriez partir à présent.

- Jouons une partie, je vous en supplie !

Sai hésita un instant, mais devant le regard triste de Koyo, il n'eut pas le courage de refuser.

- Très bien, une seule partie alors.

- Oui, je vous promets qu'après je m'en irai.

Il suivit Sai dans sa chambre. Le souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble le submergea. Sai installa le goban au milieu de la pièce et invita Koyo à s'asseoir. Le Maître s'exécuta et fit nigiri. Il obtint les pierres noires. Ils s'affrontèrent sur le goban trois heures durant. Comme toujours, ce fut Sai qui remporta la victoire.

- Vous avez encore remporté une brillante victoire, déclara Koyo en se levant. Comme promis, je m'en vais. Bonne nuit, Sai.

- Attendez ! s'écria Sai en attrapant son bras pour le retenir. Il est tard, vous devriez passer la nuit ici.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça ira.

- J'insiste, répliqua le bishonen d'un ton ferme.

La détermination de Sai surprit le Maître.

- Très bien, je reste dans ce cas. Puis-je dormir dans la chambre de Shindo puisqu'il n'est pas là ?

- C'est inutile, vous pouvez dormir dans ma chambre.

- Mais où dormirez-vous ?

- Avec vous, répondit Sai en l'attirant vers lui.

Il l'embrassa avec passion. Au contact de ses lèvres, Koyo frissonna. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, enlacés. Sai retira la veste de Koyo avec empressement et commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Koyo sentit son souffle s'accélérer et son cœur battre plus vite tandis que Sai le déshabillait. Lorsque les lèvres du bishonen se posèrent sur son torse, il tressaillit.

- _Ai shitemasu_, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sai.

- Toya-sama...

Bien que Koyo eût préféré qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, cette marque de respect rendait Sai encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Oui, il l'aimait, il ne pouvait le nier, mais la situation n'avait pas changé : il était toujours marié. Devait-il divorcer ? Devait-il avouer à sa femme les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Sai ? Il avait terriblement peur de la blesser.

- Qu'avez-vous, Toya-sama ? demanda Sai, étonné par l'expression tourmentée de son amant.

Koyo le regarda et sourit pour le rassurer.

- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il se pencha vers le génie du go et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres fines.

* * *

- Hikaru, tu dors ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Akira ? marmonna le jeune homme à moitié endormi.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

Akira hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

- Je veux te le demander depuis la coupe Hokuto : que représente Shusaku Honinbo pour toi ?

Surpris, Hikaru resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire. Peut-être était-il temps de révéler la vérité à Akira. La voix de son rival résonna dans l'obscurité.

- Hikaru ?

- Très bien, je vais tout te raconter alors. Mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne.

- Je te le promets, répondit Akira, le cœur battant.

Hikaru lui dévoila la véritable identité de Sai. De leur rencontre métaphysique dans le grenier de son grand-père à la disparition soudaine du bishonen, il n'omit aucun détail. Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, Akira, qui l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, resta muet de stupeur. Il ne croyait plus aux fantômes depuis longtemps, et pourtant l'histoire d'Hikaru expliquait tout. À présent, tout était clair.

- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Hikaru d'un ton résigné.

- Eh bien... Il est vrai que c'est difficile à croire, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je comprends mieux ton obsession pour Shusaku. Mais alors, cela signifie que Sai... je veux dire Fujiwara-san, est revenu à la vie ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Et c'est parce qu'il avait disparu que tu ne voulais plus jouer au go, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais Isumi m'a convaincu de jouer avec lui, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que Sai était dans mon go. Je l'avais cherché partout sauf là ; quel _baka_ je suis !

Akira sourit. Après toutes ces années, le mystère entourant Sai était enfin levé. Hikaru, quant à lui, ressentait un profond soulagement, comme si un poids énorme lui avait été ôté.

- Hikaru, puis-je en parler à mon père ? Je n'en parlerai à personne d'autre, je te le jure ! Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir.

- D'accord, tu peux tout lui raconter, à condition que ça reste entre nous trois.

- Bien sûr ! J'espère qu'il me croira.

- Si c'est toi qui lui en parles, il te croira, affirma Hikaru en se blottissant contre son rival.

- Sans doute, répondit Akira, songeur.

Hikaru bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les deux garçons, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone tira Isumi de son sommeil. Encore à moitié endormi, il décrocha.

- _Moshi moshi_.

- Isumi ? C'est Waya. Je ne te réveille pas, j'espère ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, j'appelais pour prendre de tes nouvelles. On ne se voit pas très souvent ces temps-ci.

- C'est vrai. Passe chez moi, je vais préparer du thé.

- Ça marche !

Isumi raccrocha. Il avait tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller avant l'arrivée de Waya. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il fit chauffer l'eau du thé. À peine eut-il versé le breuvage brûlant dans des tasses en porcelaine, cadeau d'Ogata, que son ami sonna à la porte.

- Waya ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! s'exclama Isumi en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, Isumi, répondit Waya, un peu gêné par cette effusion.

Les deux amis burent leur thé tout en disputant une partie de go. Ce fut Isumi qui remporta la victoire.

- Tu es devenu trop fort pour moi, admit Waya. C'est Ogata-san qui t'entraîne ?

À la mention du nom de son amant, Isumi blêmit.

- Euh... Pour tout te dire, il... il... il me donne des cours particuliers...

- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes si souvent ensemble. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

Un peu honteux de mentir à son meilleur ami, Isumi préféra garder le silence. Il mourait d'envie de tout lui avouer mais craignait sa réaction. En vérité, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa relation avec le Honinbo durerait si longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était attaché à lui au point d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux, sentiments dont il ignorait s'ils étaient réciproques. Il avait maintes fois songé à le lui demander, mais à chaque fois le courage lui manquait.

- Isumi ? À quoi penses-tu ?

La question de Waya le tira de ses pensées.

- Rien de spécial...

- Menteur ! Je suis sûr que tu me caches quelque chose !

- Mais non, je t'assure ! balbutia Isumi, pris de panique.

- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua Waya en se levant. Et je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec Ogata. Je reviendrai quand tu me feras confiance et que tu seras disposé à me parler.

- Attends, Waya ! s'écria Isumi.

- À plus tard, Isumi, dit Waya en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- _Kuso_ ! jura Isumi, honteux de sa propre lâcheté.

Avant d'avouer quoi que ce soit à son ami, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Ogata. Plus qu'un devoir, c'était un besoin, une nécessité intérieure. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son amant. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries...

- _Moshi moshi_.

Le cœur d'Isumi fit un bond lorsqu'il entendit la voix du Honinbo.

- Bonjour, Oga... je veux dire Seiji-san, c'est Isumi.

- Je sais, j'ai reconnu ta voix, Shinichiro. Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Je passerai te chercher.

- Euh, oui, d'accord, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

Ce serait sans doute plus facile de lui en parler face à face.

- Très bien. À ce soir alors.

Ogata raccrocha. Il alluma une cigarette. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour Isumi. Ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'un remède à son ennui, dû à une vie sentimentale peu excitante, se transformait progressivement en relation amoureuse. Cette idée l'effrayait car s'il s'entichait de ce gamin, il perdrait le contrôle. Il lui fallait absolument garder une position dominante. Il envisageait même de rompre si les choses continuaient à évoluer selon ses appréhensions. Pour éviter qu'Isumi ne se méprenne sur ses intentions, le mieux serait de mettre tout de suite les choses au clair. Il se promit d'aborder le sujet avec lui le soir même.

En début de soirée, il passa prendre Isumi en voiture. Pendant toute la durée du trajet, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il dirait à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à destination, Ogata brisa le silence.

- Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare à manger ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim...

- Tant mieux, répliqua Ogata en s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Attends, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander, dit Isumi en le repoussant.

Ogata soupira et retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Isumi respira profondément puis se lança.

- Eh bien voilà, je voulais savoir ce que tu éprouvais pour moi exactement.

Il avait, sans s'en douter, posé la question qu'Ogata redoutait le plus. Le Honinbo en profita pour mettre les points sur les i.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai une chose importante à te dire : à mes yeux, notre relation est uniquement physique. Je n'éprouve pas de sentiments amoureux envers toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas rompu avec ma petite amie et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Cela dit, je tiens à toi et je t'apprécie. Je dirais même que j'ai de l'affection pour toi. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, ça ne va pas plus loin. J'espère que les choses sont claires à présent.

Même s'il s'attendait à un tel discours de la part d'Ogata, Isumi était terriblement déçu.

- Je vois. Je ne sers qu'à ton divertissement si je comprends bien.

- Exactement, tu as tout compris. Allez, viens, répondit Ogata en entraînant le jeune homme vers sa chambre.

Isumi, humilié, voulait résister mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ogata le jeta sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller. Dans un élan désespéré, Isumi le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Attends ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Étonné par la détermination du jeune homme, Ogata resta muet de stupeur. Isumi se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, imité par le Honinbo.

- Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel que tu peux utiliser à ta guise lorsque l'envie te prend. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à tomber amoureux de moi mais tu pourrais quand même me montrer un peu plus de respect. D'autre part, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre une relation qui n'a aucun avenir. Je préfère y mettre fin maintenant car plus j'attendrai et plus ce sera difficile.

Il se tut, guettant la réaction d'Ogata.

- Tu veux rompre avec moi, c'est ça ? demanda le Honinbo sans détour.

- Oui car je sais qu'à la fin, c'est moi qui souffrirai. Alors, _sayonara_, Seiji-san.

Ogata regarda Isumi partir sans esquisser le moindre geste ni prononcer la moindre parole pour le retenir. Après tout, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

- _Sayonara_, Shinichiro, murmura-t-il après que la porte se fut refermée sur le jeune homme. Les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Malgré tout, une inexplicable tristesse l'étreignait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'attacherait autant à Isumi. Bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme dépassaient la simple affection. Il s'intima de ne plus penser à lui. Il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus et le contrôler. Sous aucun prétexte ! Pour se prouver qu'il pouvait facilement se passer d'Isumi, il appela sa petite amie avec l'intention de passer la nuit chez elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Koyo Toya s'assit au bord du lit et s'abîma dans la contemplation de son amant. Il ne put résister à l'envie de caresser son beau visage. Le contact réveilla Sai, qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. À la vue de l'ex-Meijin, il sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai dit à Akira que j'irais au club de go avec lui aujourd'hui. Mais je reviendrai. À vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je songe très sérieusement à demander le divorce.

- Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

- Oui. Je sais qu'Akiko en souffrira mais je n'ai pas le choix.

À ces mots, le visage de Sai s'assombrit.

- Non, ne faites pas ça. Je ne désire pas briser votre famille. Il n'y a pas que votre épouse qui en serait affectée, votre fils aussi.

- Mais je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi.

- Dans ce cas, continuons à nous voir clandestinement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de divorcer.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, soupira Koyo avec résignation. Il faut que je parte.

- Je viendrai chez vous ce soir.

- D'accord, mais nous ne pourrons pas dormir ensemble.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est une bonne façon de prévenir tout soupçon.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je doute que mon épouse ait le moindre soupçon.

- C'est certain, répliqua Sai en riant.

- Bien, à ce soir alors. Et je t'en prie, tutoie-moi.

- D'accord, répondit le bishonen en l'étreignant. À ce soir.

* * *

Akiko entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

- C'est toi, chéri ?

- Oui, répondit Koyo d'une voix lasse.

- Comment va Fujiwara-san ? Vous avez encore passé la soirée à jouer au go ?

- Il va bien. Où est Akira ?

- Dans sa chambre. Il dort encore. Shindo-kun est là aussi.

- Je vais les réveiller, déclara l'ex-Meijin.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où les deux garçons dormaient paisiblement et resta muet de stupeur. Shindo et son fils étaient enlacés, et nus par-dessus le marché ! Un dégoût profond l'envahit. Il sentit une terrible colère le submerger. Comment ce gamin avait-il osé débaucher son fils ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- _Kuso gaki_ ! gronda-t-il, hors de lui.

Il se dirigea vers le lit. Au même moment, Akira ouvrit les yeux.

- Père...

Il se redressa d'un bond, rouge de honte.

- Hikaru, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il en secouant le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Hikaru en ouvrant les yeux.

Soudain, il aperçut la silhouette de l'ex-Meijin.

- Toya-sama... Je... je..., bafouilla-t-il en remontant la couverture sur lui.

- Sors d'ici immédiatement ! s'exclama Koyo Toya, furieux. Quant à toi, Akira, j'ai à te parler.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce d'un pas vif. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, paniqués.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'écria Akira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Calme-toi, Akira, répliqua Hikaru d'une voix tremblante. Pour le moment, va voir ton père et dis-lui la vérité. Moi, il vaut mieux que je parte.

- D'accord.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse. Tandis qu'Hikaru quittait discrètement la demeure des Toya, Akira rejoignit son père qui l'attendait, assis devant son goban. Il s'installa en face de lui en silence.

- Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? demanda calmement l'ex-Meijin.

- Trois mois, murmura Akira en baissant la tête.

- Regarde-moi ! tonna l'auteur de ses jours. Depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois mois, répondit le jeune homme en faisant un effort surhumain pour regarder son père dans les yeux.

- Trois mois... Tu m'as menti pendant trois mois.

- Père, sauf votre respect, cela ne regarde que moi. Je ne suis plus un enfant et j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée, répliqua Akira en soutenant son regard avec détermination.

- Tu n'es plus un enfant, soit. Mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de faire tout et n'importe quoi ! Comment peux-tu le laisser te débaucher de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai éduqué !

Akira sentit une irrépressible colère monter en lui.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'éducation ! explosa-t-il en se levant brusquement. Et je ne le laisse pas me débaucher, ce n'est pas de la débauche ! J'ai des sentiments pour lui, père, et vous n'y pouvez rien.

- Je me fiche de cela ! Je t'interdis de le revoir, tu m'entends ?

- Dans ce cas, père, je vous désobéirai, rétorqua Akira dans un élan de rébellion.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la maison pour se réfugier au club de go.

Koyo Toya n'en revenait pas. Jamais son fils ne lui avait parlé de la sorte auparavant. Aimait-il Shindo à ce point ? Il regrettait de s'être autant emporté. Que devait-il faire ? Demander pardon à son fils ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu des éclats de voix.

Koyo leva la tête. Akiko se tenait là, devant lui, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Il se passe qu'Akira et Shindo sortent ensemble depuis trois mois et que je n'en savais rien. Je les ai surpris.

- Tu me rassures ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus grave.

- Tu n'es pas choquée ? demanda Koyo, surpris par la réaction de son épouse.

- Choquée ? Non, étonnée disons. Tant qu'Akira est heureux, tout va bien. Je n'en demande pas plus, répondit-elle en retournant à la cuisine.

Koyo était stupéfait.

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop sermonné, cria-t-elle en s'éloignant. Il est grand maintenant, laisse-le vivre sa vie comme il l'entend !

L'ex-Meijin soupira d'un air résigné. Où Akira avait-il bien pu aller ? Au club de go ? Oui, c'était plus que probable. C'est là qu'il devait se rendre en premier. Si Akira ne s'y trouvait pas, il était sûrement chez Shindo.

* * *

Akira attendit quelques instants avant d'entrer dans le club de son père. Il avait peine à contenir ses larmes. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Mlle Ichikawa l'accueillit avec son enthousiasme habituel. Le jeune homme se força à sourire malgré sa détresse intérieure.

- Bienvenue jeune maître ! s'écria Kitajima en lui faisant signe.

- Bonjour, Kitajima-san, Hirose-san, répondit poliment Akira en s'installant, comme à son habitude, au fond de la salle.

- Bonjour, Toya-san, le salua Hirose.

- Tu n'étais pas censé venir avec ton père aujourd'hui ? demanda Mlle Ichikawa.

- Si, mais il a un empêchement, mentit Akira.

- Dommage... Ah, un client !

- Puis-je vous demander une partie pédagogique, jeune maître ?

- Bien sûr, Hirose-san, répondit Akira à contrecœur.

- _Arigato_ !

Hirose prit place en face du jeune homme et posa la première pierre.

La partie avait à peine débuté que Koyo Toya fit son apparition.

- Toya-sama, quelle surprise ! Vous avez pu venir finalement.

- Bonjour, Ichikawa-san, répondit l'ex-Meijin.

Sans ajouter un seul mot, il se dirigea vers la table du fond.

- Akira, viens avec moi. Excusez-moi, Hirose-san, ce ne sera pas long.

- Je vous en prie, Toya-sama, inutile de vous excuser !

Akira se leva et suivit son père à l'extérieur. Kitajima et Hirose se regardèrent d'un air étonné.

- J'ai eu tort de m'emporter ainsi, admit Koyo. J'étais sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement entre vous deux ? Est-ce que vous éprouvez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?

- Oui, père, je l'aime et je pense que c'est réciproque. Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

- Je vois. Eh bien, si tu es heureux, je suppose que je peux faire un effort pour accepter la situation.

- Merci, père. Au fait, il y a une chose dont je voudrais vous parler. C'est à propos de Sai.

L'évocation de son amant fit tressaillir l'ex-Meijin.

- À propos de Sai ? répéta-t-il, intrigué.

- Oui. C'est Hikaru qui me l'a révélé, à la condition que cela reste entre nous trois.

Akira raconta toute l'histoire à son père. Ce dernier l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Il était stupéfait.

- Tu es sûr, Akira ?

- Oui, c'est Hikaru qui me l'a dit. Ça explique tout, n'est-ce pas père ?

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne pouvait jouer que sur internet. Néanmoins, j'ai du mal à y croire... Cela fait longtemps que je ne crois plus aux fantômes.

- Alors, demandez-lui directement, père, suggéra Akira.

- Tu as raison. Je vais le voir immédiatement, décréta Koyo. Tu peux retourner à ta partie pédagogique, Akira. Je suis sûr qu'Hirose-san t'attend.

- Oui, père. Bonne chance avec Fujiwara-san.

Le père et le fils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun leur chemin.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Mlle Ichikawa lorsqu'Akira fut de retour.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Ichikawa-san, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Nous pouvons reprendre notre partie, Hirose-san. Mon père a des choses à faire, il ne pouvait pas rester.

Koyo Toya, quant à lui, se rendit comme prévu chez Sai. Ce ne fut pas le bishonen qui ouvrit la porte mais Hikaru.

- Toya-sama !

- Shindo-kun, est-ce que Fujiwara-san est là ?

- Oui... Entrez, je vous en prie... Sai !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le bishonen, étonné.

- Toya-sama veut te voir.

- Toya-sama..., balbutia Sai en apercevant l'ex-Meijin.

- Puis-je vous parler ?

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Sai emmena Koyo dans sa chambre, sous le regard intrigué d'Hikaru. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, l'ex-Meijin expliqua au bishonen la raison de sa visite. Sai confirma les dires d'Akira.

- Ainsi, tout est vrai, conclut Koyo d'un air songeur.

- Oui, affirma Sai. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te croire.

Sai sourit.

- J'en ai bien peur. Maintenant que tu es là, jouons une partie.

- Très bien, répondit l'ex-Meijin en lui rendant son sourire. Mais avant cela, il faut que je parle à Shindo.

- À Hikaru ? Pourquoi ? demanda Sai, étonné.

- Eh bien, figure-toi que je l'ai surpris avec mon fils, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Sai blêmit.

- Ah... Tu es au courant de leur relation alors...

- Quoi ? Tu étais au courant ?

- Oui... Ça fait trois mois que je le sais. Hikaru m'a tout dit.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je... je ne pouvais pas te le dire... Hikaru ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent..., balbutia Sai d'un air gêné.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre. Ce fut Sai qui interpella Hikaru le premier.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand tu es rentré ?

Hikaru baissa la tête sans répondre, puis se tourna vers Koyo Toya.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Toya-sama. Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus. S'il-vous-plait, n'en tenez pas rigueur à votre fils.

- Rassure-toi, j'ai déjà parlé avec Akira, Shindo-kun. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas à me mêler de votre relation et après réflexion, je pense qu'il a raison. Apparemment, il a des sentiments très forts pour toi.

Hikaru écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Embarrassé, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Son silence gêné incita Koyo Toya à se retirer. Une fois seul avec Sai, Hikaru lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

- Au moins, vous n'avez plus à vous cacher désormais, répliqua le bishonen. C'est plutôt positif, non ?

- Je suppose..., répondit sans conviction le jeune homme. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre notre relation de cette manière !

- Cela va sans dire, se moqua Sai. N'y pense plus, viens plutôt jouer une partie !

* * *

- Isumi ! Ouvre, c'est Waya !

- Va-t-en, je ne veux voir personne !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles..., marmonna Waya en tambourinant sur la porte.

La rupture avec Ogata avait plus affecté le jeune homme qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre. Le Honinbo lui manquait terriblement.

Derrière la porte, Waya commençait à s'impatienter.

- Isumi ! Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert !

La détermination de Waya eut raison de l'obstination d'Isumi, qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- Enfin ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Isumi ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il avait entretenu une relation avec Ogata ? Étonné par son silence, Waya insista. Isumi prit son courage à deux mains et lui révéla ce qui s'était passé entre Ogata et lui. Waya l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Lorsqu'Isumi se tut, le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb. Puis, Waya brisa la glace.

- Je vois. C'est ça que tu entendais par « cours particuliers »...

Isumi rougit. Il avait tellement honte qu'il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti, prononça-t-il avec difficulté.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, je comprends que tu ne m'aies rien dit, rétorqua Waya. Mais c'est toi qui as rompu ?

- Oui, mais c'était une erreur, admit Isumi d'un air triste.

- Non, tu as bien fait. Il s'est servi de toi pour son plaisir personnel. C'est une ordure !

- Peut-être mais je l'aime.

Devant le désarroi de son ami, Waya se sentait impuissant. Il enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le consoler.

- Je vais préparer du thé, ça te fera du bien, déclara-t-il.

- Merci, répondit Isumi en souriant faiblement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Waya déposa une tasse en porcelaine fumante devant son ami. En voyant le cadeau de son ex-amant, les yeux d'Isumi se remplirent de larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Waya mais fut incapable de se retenir. Le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il fût calmé.

- Tu devrais l'appeler.

- Tu... tu crois ? balbutia Isumi.

- Oui, répliqua fermement Waya.

- Mais j'ai rompu avec lui pour une raison bien précise.

- Je sais mais je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir ainsi. Appelle-le maintenant.

Résigné, Isumi saisit le téléphone.

- Je reviendrai demain. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Isumi en souriant. Merci pour tout, Waya. Tu es un ami formidable !

* * *

Incapable de se concentrer sur la partie en cours, Ogata éteignit son ordinateur et s'affala dans le canapé. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser Isumi de son esprit. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait des sentiments aussi forts envers quelqu'un et cela blessait son orgueil. Il aurait dû rompre beaucoup plus tôt pour ne pas avoir le temps de s'attacher à ce gamin.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, il sursauta.

- _Moshi moshi_, dit-il en décrochant.

- Ogata-sama ? C'est Isumi.

- Comment vas-tu, Shinichiro ? demanda Ogata d'un ton aussi nonchalant que possible pour cacher son émotion.

- Bien, mentit le jeune homme. Puis-je passer vous voir ?

- Bien sûr. Que veux-tu ?

- Une partie pédagogique.

- D'accord. Je t'attends.

Le Honinbo raccrocha. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte mais mourait d'envie de revoir le jeune homme.

Isumi ne tarda pas à arriver. Lorsqu'Ogata ouvrit la porte, le jeune homme dut résister à la tentation de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Sois le bienvenu, Shinichiro, déclara le Honinbo en chassant toute expression sur son visage pour cacher son trouble. Ça ne te dérange pas que je continue à t'appeler par ton prénom ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Isumi en rougissant.

- Assieds-toi, je vais préparer du thé.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, Ogata réfléchissait. Il ne voulait rien dévoiler de ses sentiments mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si leur rupture n'avait pas été une erreur. De son côté, Isumi songeait à s'enfuir. Il sentait son courage fondre comme neige au soleil. Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'Ogata revint avec le thé.

- Où vas-tu ? interrogea le Honinbo, surpris.

- _Ano_... Nulle part, je voulais seulement aller aux toilettes, mentit Isumi, honteux de sa lâcheté.

- Ah, dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas ! plaisanta Ogata.

- _Arigato_, murmura Isumi en se dirigeant vers les WC.

À son retour, Ogata avait installé le goban et les pierres.

- Tu es venu pour une partie pédagogique, non ?

Isumi acquiesça.

- Alors, commençons ! Installe-toi, Shinichiro. Bien sûr, je te laisse les pierres noires.

Le jeune homme s'assit en face de lui et posa la première pierre.

* * *

Hikaru, Akira et Yashiro avaient tous les trois été qualifiés d'office pour la deuxième coupe Hokuto. À peine arrivés à l'hôtel, ils tombèrent sur l'équipe coréenne. Devant le sourire arrogant de Yeong-Ha Ko, Hikaru se sentit bouillir de rage.

- Salut les trois losers ! dit Yeong-Ha en coréen.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? répliqua Hikaru d'une voix agressive.

- J'ai dit que vous étiez tous des losers, répéta le coréen, en japonais cette fois.

Les trois nippons se regardèrent d'un air surpris.

- Tu as appris le japonais ? demanda Akira.

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

- _Kisama_ ! éclata Hikaru. _Urusei_ !

Il se jeta sur lui sans réfléchir et lui asséna un coup de poing d'une telle force que Yeong-Ha se mit à saigner du nez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, connard ! hurla-t-il en coréen.

- _Yamero_, Hikaru ! cria Akira en se précipitant pour les séparer.

Les chefs d'équipe accoururent pour calmer le jeu. Tandis que Kurata sermonnait Hikaru, Tae-Son An emmena Yeong-Ha pour le soigner.

- Va t'excuser, Shindo ! ordonna Kurata.

- Je refuse ! rétorqua Hikaru en s'enfuyant.

- Toya, va lui parler ! Raisonne-le ! Yashiro, va t'excuser pour lui !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? s'offusqua Yashiro en faisant la moue.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre la face devant Tae-Son An ! Allez, vas-y, dépêche-toi !

Yashiro s'exécuta à contrecœur. Quel idiot, ce Shindo ! À cause de lui, il devait s'abaisser à s'excuser auprès de cet enfoiré de Yeong-Ha Ko !

- _Ttaku_ ! marmonna-t-il, furieux.

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Yeong-Ha en coréen.

Yashiro entra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ? lança le coréen en japonais.

Yashiro se retint de lui casser le nez pour de bon.

- Kurata-san m'envoie te présenter des excuses de la part de Shindo, marmonna-t-il sans conviction.

- Je m'en fous, casse-toi ! Il n'a qu'à venir lui-même ! Dis-lui que je vais lui infliger une défaite dont il se souviendra toute sa vie ! Je n'aurai aucune pitié !

- Calme-toi, sinon tu vas recommencer à saigner, intervint Su-Yong Hon, qui, sans comprendre le japonais, avait quand même deviné les propos de son ami.

- Bon, je m'en vais, répliqua Yashiro en sortant de la chambre.

- C'est ça, casse-toi, murmura Yeong-Ha d'un ton mécontent.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif envers lui ? Il ne t'a rien fait, lui fit remarquer Su-Yong.

- Je sais... Je me suis un peu emporté...

- C'est déjà bien que tu le reconnaisses, soupira Su-Yong.

De son côté, Akira avait retrouvé Hikaru et tentait de le raisonner.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser.

- Non ! C'est à lui de s'excuser de nous avoir insultés !

- Ne sois pas têtu, Hikaru ! Tu aurais dû l'ignorer au lieu de rentrer dans son jeu !

Hikaru haussa les épaules. Il aperçut Yashiro et lui fit signe. Celui-ci se dirigea vers eux de son air maussade habituel.

- Je me suis fait insulter à ta place, Shindo.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Hikaru, surpris.

Kurata-san m'a envoyé présenter des excuses à Yeong-Ha Ko pour toi.

- Désolé pour toi, Yashiro.

- Mouais. Ah, et j'ai un message de sa part pour toi.

- Lequel ?

- Il dit qu'il va t'infliger une défaite dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie et qu'il n'aura aucune pitié.

- Pfff... S'il croit que j'ai peur de lui, il se trompe ! Je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense, conduis-moi où il est, Yashiro !

- _Ttaku_ ! T'es chiant, Shindo !

Yashiro s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

- Arrête, Hikaru, ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Akira, pris de panique.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Akira ! Ne t'en mêle pas !

Résigné, Akira retourna dans le hall de l'hôtel pour récupérer la clé de sa chambre.

Hikaru entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Yeong-Ha.

- Pour ton information, c'est moi qui vais t'infliger une défaite cuisante ! Tu verras alors qui est le loser de nous deux !

- Tu te crois vraiment capable de me battre, espèce de minable ? rétorqua Yeong-Ha avec une agressivité non dissimulée.

- Et comment ! Prépare-toi à pleurer ! Tu te crois peut-être supérieur à Shusaku Honinbo mais tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes face à lui ! C'est toi le minable car tu ne sais pas reconnaître le vrai talent, celui d'un génie !

- Un génie ? Laisse-moi rire ! Shusaku Honinbo est complètement dépassé ! S'il revenait, je le battrais sans problème !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! répliqua Hikaru en sortant de la chambre, très énervé par la prétention insupportable de son adversaire.

Il retourna dans le hall et demanda la clé de sa chambre à l'accueil. Yashiro fit de même.

- Tu es vraiment obsédé par Shusaku Honinbo, Shindo ! lui lança-t-il.

Hikaru ne répondit pas. Il venait d'apercevoir Sai et se dirigea vers lui à grands pas. Le bishonen était en compagnie de Toya Meijin.

- Hikaru ! Justement je te cherchais. Je suis venu voir tes matchs contre la Chine et la Corée.

- Sai, je te présente Yashiro, le troisième de l'équipe.

- Enchanté, Yashiro-kun, le salua Sai.

- _Hajimemashite_, répondit Yashiro.

- Sai est un professionnel de go, comme nous, expliqua Hikaru. Il n'est que shodan mais il a un niveau extrêmement élevé, le niveau d'un Honinbo.

- D'un Honinbo ? répéta Yashiro avec surprise.

- C'est exact, renchérit Koyo Toya. Il ne cesse de me battre.

Yashiro les regarda d'un air ahuri. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment un simple shodan pouvait-il être plus fort que Toya Meijin ?

- Où étais-tu, Hikaru ? demanda Sai.

- Je réglais mes comptes avec Yeong-Ha Ko.

Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

- Oh, je vois, Yeong-Ha Ko est celui qui a dit du mal de Torajiro lors de la première coupe Hokuto, se souvint Sai. En tout cas, c'est ce que tu m'as dit.

- Oui, c'est exact, confirma Hikaru. Cet enfoiré ne perd rien pour attendre, tu vas l'écraser !

- Mais c'est toi qui es censé te battre contre lui, Hikaru.

- Je sais. Mais après la coupe, vous pourrez disputer une partie. J'ai hâte de le voir pleurer d'impuissance ! Et puis, tu pourras venger Shusaku.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suppose qu'il mérite une leçon.

À ce moment, Kurata et Akira vinrent les trouver pour les prévenir que le tirage au sort allait commencer.

Comme lors de la première coupe Hokuto, le Japon affronta d'abord la Chine. Le capitaine de l'équipe chinoise était une nouvelle fois Yang Hai.

- On fait comme la dernière fois, Shindo : tu ne seras capitaine que contre la Corée, déclara Kutata avant le début des matchs.

Koyo Toya et Sai rejoignirent les capitaines dans la salle équipée d'une télévision. Tous suivaient les trois parties avec un intérêt soutenu. Si la victoire d'Akira ne surprit personne, celle d'Hikaru en étonna plus d'un. Ses progrès fulgurants n'échappèrent pas aux professionnels.

- Il mérite vraiment d'être capitaine, n'est-ce pas Kurata-san ? dit Koyo Toya.

- Oui, je ne regrette pas ma décision, répondit Kurata.

De son côté, Yashiro avait mené une courageuse bataille contre son adversaire chinois mais cette bataille s'était quand même soldée par une défaite : il avait perdu d'un point et demi.

Kurata, Yang Hai, Toya Meijin et Sai allèrent féliciter les joueurs.

- Bravo, Shindo, tu as bien mérité la victoire, c'était une partie magnifique, le complimenta Yang Hai.

- Merci, Yang Hai !

- Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, Hikaru, je suis fier de toi, renchérit Sai.

- Merci, Sai, ça me touche beaucoup.

Même Akira se déclara impressionné par les progrès du jeune homme.

- Le Japon est en train de dépasser la Chine, on dirait.

- Ogata-kun ! Que fais-tu là ? demanda Koyo Toya.

- Je suis venu voir les matchs, bien sûr, _Sensei_. Félicitations pour ta victoire, Shindo.

- Merci, Ogata-sama.

Tae-Son An, qui jusque-là n'avait pas dit un mot, félicita, lui aussi, le jeune homme. Hikaru lui demanda si Yeong-Ha Ko avait assisté à sa victoire. Le coréen répondit qu'il était remonté dans sa chambre après le tirage au sort.

- Au fait, Yashiro, est-ce que tu lui as présenté des excuses pour Shindo comme je te l'ai demandé ? interrogea Kurata.

- Oui, c'est fait, grommela l'intéressé. Je me suis fait copieusement insulter d'ailleurs.

- Je veux que tu retournes le voir et que tu lui annonces la victoire du Japon contre la Chine. Je pense que ça le calmera.

Yashiro s'éloigna en râlant. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui d'exécuter les tâches ingrates ? Arrivé devant la chambre de Yeong-Ha Ko, il frappa à la porte et entra. Le coréen dormait paisiblement. Yashiro s'approcha avec l'intention de le réveiller mais au dernier moment, il renonça. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et examina le dormeur. Cet enfoiré n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Il était même plutôt séduisant !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser des choses pareilles !

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait pensé tout haut : Yeong-Ha Ko s'était réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sors d'ici, _onore_ !

- Calme-toi, je suis juste venu te dire que le Japon a gagné contre la Chine.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous avez gagné tous les trois ?

- Non, juste Toya et Shindo. Moi j'ai perdu.

- Shindo a gagné ? C'est une blague ?

- Non, c'est la vérité. Je pense qu'il n'aura pas de mal à te battre.

- _Damare_ ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser battre par ce connard, tu te trompes ! Seul Toya est de taille contre moi.

- Je m'en fous, pense ce que tu veux. Ça va être ton tour contre la Chine, tu ferais bien de descendre.

Sur ces mots, Yashiro sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre les autres. Resté seul, Yeong-Ha se prépara, puis descendit. L'équipe japonaise recevait visiblement les félicitations qui lui revenaient de droit. Il s'approcha et vit que Yashiro n'était pas là. Il le chercha du regard, en vain. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, le jeune homme l'intriguait.

- Pfff, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce perdant ?

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Au moment où il entra, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Yashiro. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise. Yeong-Ha sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Pour cacher son trouble, il le houspilla d'un air impassible.

- Bouge-toi, tu me barres le passage.

- _Teme_ ! lâcha Yashiro, furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux te battre ? ricana le coréen.

- Figure-toi que ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te mettre un pain dans la gueule, connard ! répliqua Yashiro en s'avançant vers lui pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Sans réfléchir, Yeong-Ha le poussa violemment contre la porte et l'embrassa en le maintenant immobile. Yashiro était tellement surpris qu'il en resta coi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne voulais pas me frapper à l'instant ? Allez, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le provoqua Yeong-Ha.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, sérieux, marmonna Yashiro, décontenancé. Tu ne cesses de m'injurier et maintenant tu m'embrasses sans prévenir, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- C'est toi que je veux, répondit Yeong-Ha en l'entraînant dans une cabine. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur, espèce de poule mouillée ?

- Tu vas voir si j'ai peur, _kisama_ ! Je relève le défi !

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortirent des toilettes en prenant soin de ne pas être vus ensemble. Chacun rejoignit son équipe respective.

- Où étais-tu passé, Yashiro ? demanda Kurata.

- _Ano_... J'étais aux toilettes.

- Tu en as mis du temps. Tu as annoncé notre victoire à Yeong-Ha Ko ?

- Oui. Il a eu du mal à me croire.

- Tu as l'avantage psychologique, Shindo, alors donne le meilleur de toi-même demain !

- Je sais, répondit Hikaru.

Le résultat des matchs Chine / Corée ne surprit personne : la victoire de la Corée ne faisait aucun doute. Après cette longue journée, les joueurs se retirèrent pour se reposer.

- Rendez-vous dans ma chambre dans une heure, murmura Yeong-Ha à l'oreille de Yashiro, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Akira, lui, se montra plus raisonnable.

- Reposons-nous ce soir, Hikaru. Il faut que nous soyons en pleine forme demain, surtout toi. N'oublie pas que c'est toi le capitaine demain.

- Tu as raison. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas Yeong-Ha Ko gagner.

- Je te fais confiance. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Akira.


	8. Chapter 8

Tous suivaient avec une attention soutenue la partie d'Hikaru et Yeong-Ha. Les matchs d'Akira et de Yashiro s'étaient soldés par la victoire de l'un et la défaite de l'autre contre l'équipe coréenne.

- La partie est serrée, commenta Kurata. Hikaru a une chance de gagner.

- Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, Kurata-san, déclara Ogata en allumant une cigarette. Ça va se jouer à un demi-point. Ils sont incroyables ces deux-là !

Les deux adversaires se livraient une bataille sans merci. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, ils rivalisaient d'ingéniosité en jouant des coups aussi brillants les uns que les autres. Au final, c'est la stratégie d'Hikaru qui l'emporta sur celle de Yeong-Ha.

- _Makemashita_, murmura le coréen, qui ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler sa frustration et son dépit.

- Bravo, Shindo ! s'écria Waya en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Tu es devenu très fort !

- Il a raison, renchérit Isumi en s'approchant d'eux. Félicitations, Shindo !

- Merci ! Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu, Isumi !

Yeong-Ha les interrompit.

- Tu as bien joué, Shindo. J'étais trop sûr de moi et tu m'as montré qu'on trouve toujours plus fort que soi. Je suis impressionné par tes progrès. J'espère que tu m'accorderas une revanche !

- Je suis content que tu aies changé d'attitude, répondit Hikaru. Tu as très bien joué aussi et j'ai bien l'intention de rejouer contre toi !

Les deux joueurs se serrèrent la main.

- Shindo, tu as fait du bon travail ! s'exclama Kurata.

- Je suis fier de toi, Hikaru, renchérit Sai.

Hikaru en profita pour présenter Sai à Yeong-Ha.

- J'aimerais jouer contre vous avant que vous ne retourniez en Corée, expliqua le bishonen.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rester un peu au Japon ; nous aurons le temps de disputer une partie avant mon départ, répondit Yeong-Ha. Si vous le permettez, je vais monter me reposer dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il en dévisageant Yashiro, qui s'éclipsa pour le rejoindre.

- Alors, qui est le perdant à présent ? dit-il d'un ton ironique en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Tais-toi, _baka_, répliqua Yeong-Ha en l'entraînant vers le lit.

Isumi, quant à lui, expliqua discrètement à Waya qu'il s'était rabiboché avec Ogata.

- C'est génial ! Je suis content pour toi !

- Merci, Waya. Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et je lui ai dit qu'en réalité, je n'avais jamais voulu rompre avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

- Qu'il avait toujours refusé d'admettre qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il ne pouvait se le cacher plus longtemps. Il a même rompu avec sa petite amie.

Pendant ce temps, Hikaru discutait avec Su-Yong par l'intermédiaire de Yang Hai. Akira, qui avait bien progressé en coréen, se joignit à la conversation. Sai, quant à lui, proposa une partie à Koyo Toya.

Un peu plus tard, chacun reprit la route pour rentrer chez soi. Sai invita Toya Meijin à dormir chez lui et Akira fit de même avec Hikaru. Tandis qu'Akira et son père prenaient congé des autres professionnels de go, Hikaru cherchait Yashiro.

- Mais où est-il passé ? Au fait, Sai, pourquoi as-tu invité Toya Meijin ? Vous allez encore jouer au go ?

- _Ano_... Pas exactement, bredouilla le bishonen, embarrassé. Je n'osais pas te le dire mais nous sommes amants depuis quelques mois.

- _Nani_ ? Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !

- Oui, excuse-moi, Hikaru.

- Mais... Il est marié, non ?

- Oui, il voulait divorcer mais je l'en ai dissuadé.

- Je vois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais l'impression que tu me cachais quelque chose.

Sai rougit et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Hikaru, on y va ? les interrompit Akira.

- Oui, allons-y. À demain, Sai.

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'hôtel.

- Tu m'as impressionné aujourd'hui, Hikaru.

- Bientôt, je serai capable de te vaincre, Akira, alors sois sur tes gardes !

Akira éclata de rire.

- _Suki desu_, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Hikaru rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Le ciel, d'un bleu sans nuages, semblait annoncer un futur radieux.

Fin


End file.
